Desire told in Colors
by Co-Star
Summary: "There were kisses printed all over his shirt, some playfully smeared, some carefully stamped, some surpassing touching his collarbone, too many for not being remembered. With a swift movement, he pulled off the shirt and found a message written on the back, the lipstick so red it made him think of blood: 'Call me.'" A 2017 Summer of Zechs submission. Color prompts.
1. Red

**Red**

It was a hell of a night. That kind of time you call the best ever, even though you know that's not true. When you live wild and free, from party to party, drunken on thrills, it's an exaggeration to say you are living the best time every time. But then again, when you live wild and free there's only the moment and you don't care what happens next. Better be sure you are having a good time.

He was lying on his stomach and his head started popping in synchrony with the buzz. The cell phone was receiving a call. He knew that because he never defined a waking-up alarm for himself, usually sleeping well into the afternoon, favoring very late brunches.

With a stretch of his arm, he got the device and automatically turned on his back.

"Are you alive?" the low and mischievous voice of his friend Treize wasn't offensive to his ears and hangover.

Grumbling an affirmative sound, he added:

"I guess."

"Good." there was a smile on his voice. "I have to admit that this time I wondered if you would make home..."

Zechs repeated the murmur, his mind cloudy and his head heavy. He hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"What time is it?"

"Two o'clock."

"I talk to you later."

They both ended the call and Zechs prepared to start his full waking-up process. He didn't need to worry about lighting discomfort for the blackout curtains were always closed. When he opened his eyelids, the soft shadow of a night preserved caressed his eyes and offered a smooth transition from the sleepy, groggy state of his brain to a slight alert.

Using his phone, he turned on and regulated the lamps on his bedroom to a dreamy dim glow before getting out the bed and going to the bathroom.

He got the hair out of his face and steadied himself a little on the sink before opening the tap and washing the sleep and confusion away. It took just a few seconds for him to realize that the shirt he was wearing wasn't as white as it was when dressed the night before.

Turning the lamps on their full brightness, he looked over the clothing decorated with lipstick stains from a rich and hot red color. There were kisses printed all over the front, some playfully smeared, some carefully stamped, some surpassing the fabric and touching his collar bone.

They were too many for not being remembered. Even though, the marks felt completely strange.

With a swift movement, he pulled off the shirt, not bothering to open the buttons and found a message written on the back, so red it made him think of blood:

"Call me."

* * *

Good afternoon!

This is my very first work in English and I hope to count with your tolerance for all the mistakes and inappropriatenesses I'm sure to make along this story.

For the special event dedicated do Zechs on Tumblr, #oursummerofzechs, I decided to write a short fic with short chapters using the color theme suggested by the mods.

It's not being very easy to develop and write, but I felt I needed to take part in this event since Zechs needs more attention and our fandom needs more movement!

It'd be incredible to receive feedback from all of you!

See you Saturday with the next chapter!

XOXO

June First


	2. Blue

**Blue**

"Blue." his voice cut the silence reading the signature of the mysterious message.

What could it mean?

He showered and changed and went downstairs to find something to eat.

It was nothing new for him to get up the morning after incapable of remembering what happened. A marine never freaks out, so he wasn't freaking out. He was just a little… curious?

Too bad he only had a few hours before reporting back to the station.

Zechs always partied harder before a long shift. He would have to take that enigma with him and try to work it out along with his loads of paperwork and drill practices.

Esther was off that weekend. It was convenient for him since he wouldn't need to suffer her angry reaction to the good Hugo Boss shirt some bold chick ruined. He never complained of being under Esther's motherly wing, she was hired specifically for that nurturing quality of hers, but when she got cross, she did treat him like a schoolboy and went hours rambling on his mischief.

"Any chance you know who is the artist behind that?", Zechs asked Treize when they reunited at the station office.

"You had three or four very lovely companions last night. I'm not sure I can pinpoint the owner of such beautiful lips…"

"She called herself Blue. Do know any girl around here going by this name?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Damn… doesn't she know? I'm a sucker for challenges. Now I'm hooked."

"So maybe she knows you very well…"

"I can't remember much from last night, but I'm certain I've never seen any of these girls before", he flipped the pictures on his phone. He was starring many selfies surrounded by quite a collection of beauties.

Treize outstretched his neck to see the photographs. With a crooked smile, he shook his head mocking the pitiful situation:

"Why waste time stressing out about this overdramatic girl when you can have any of those?"

"Stop now, this is serious."

"Good luck on your search, then."

Why wouldn't she leave her name or a phone number at least? Was there a need for an incognito mode? All these wonderings just made the chase more enticing.

* * *

June 3rd


	3. Silver

**Silver**

She sat in the backseat of her cab and after giving her destination address let a long sigh escape her lips. Using only the city lights that came through the windows, she checked her face in the pocket mirror.

She didn't know what she expected to see in the tiny reflection besides her big round eyes and aristocratic proud nose. Lost in feelings, it took some time to notice how her lipstick was smeared, painting her chin and a bit of her cheeks as if she was a child after eating some delicious ice cream. Her lips were far of being cold, though. They were puffed and hot and tired.

Closing the pocket mirror, she threw it back in her bag and produced a long sigh. Together with the flashlights outside, images started to burst, coming from the back of her mind, offering the treacherous impression they were created a long time ago.

The memories lied to her about this, contradictory, like a maze always going back to the same point. Just a minute ago she had been held exactly the way a woman likes to – with strength and power – while her body had melted to mold to his perfect muscular form. Even now her skin was alive, the tissue sensitive to the smallest thought of his precise touch. She had kissed him with great abandon, unable to stop, unable to see all the craziness on that small of pure and luxurious weakness.

They were drunk, but not only on alcohol. He was probably way more intoxicated than her in every aspect. On the contrary, both of their bodies would be satisfied now.

The last thing she felt was sated or soothed. With her plastered heart, she craved more of him, her drunken brain bewildered with the reality of being alone.

She had never felt so alone before. Her bones shivered of fever and anxiety. Acting on the whim of an instant was new and refreshing, but not so rewarding. Another sigh distorted her face. Her eyes fell to the side, finding a subtle vestige of him – a single strand of silver hair.

* * *

I have to admit it's being far from easy to write this fic. I'm having a lot of fun and I feel my writer skills are being honed, but it's tiring.

The next chapter comes on Friday!

See you soon!

June 6th.


	4. Black

**Black**

Both dresses were on hangers and she did that usual movement women do when choosing clothes. First, she moved the black dress in front of her body and watched her reflection in the small mirror. She did the same with the white one, and then with the black, the white, and the black again.

"Une, which one?", turning to her friend sat on the small dorm bed, Lucrezia Noin consulted, already with a choice in mind.

Cordelia Une rose her cat eyes from her cell phone, spared a glance and decided:

"The black."

"The black", Noin shook her head in affirmative, happy for being correct.

The black dress' neckline would stress her shoulders under the blacklight at the club. The precise effect desired. Noin knew very well her most flattering features and her bosom was one of them.

"Aren't you going?", she checked with Une, intrigue ringing in her words, after applying her red YSL lipstick. Staring at her own eyes in the mirror, she didn't resist the bad habit of pursing her lips to smooth the pigment.

Une was still in her bathrobe, her hair needing to be blow dried.

"I'm not on a party vibe tonight."

"Headaches again?", Noin's eyebrows weighed on her eyes, upset by Une's answer. They were planning that night out for so long...

"I haven't got used to the medicines yet…"

"I see…", Noin sighed. Indeed, Une wasn't on her best form then, dark bags under her eyes. Since her migraine acted in a temperamental way, Noin knew better than to insist. "You'd better rest, then."

Une didn't look happy with the option but nodded anyway. They were out of better solutions after all.

It was the first time Noin went to a Prodige party. Only selected guests could visit the place. Invitations usually got sold out within minutes. It was a shame Une would have to waste hers.

Exactly like the pictures from Instagram, blacklight filled the club's room. Other fluorescent lamps in many colors sliced the darkness. Only black and white attire was allowed inside. Eerily glowing entities and deformed figures made of soft void crowded the place. Noin took an instant to scan her surroundings. Then, she glided smooth as panther, reaching the bar.

Parking there, she enjoyed some cocktails until being unable to say how many were drunk. The lights got even crazier after so much alcohol. While sipping, she noticed a gaze turned to her direction every now and then. It came from a riveting man at the opposite end of the counter. He was never alone, though, his attention was always shared by a group of girls. The members of the group changed, but the number never decreased. They laughed and talked and took pictures, drinking and teasing. His eyes were calm and confident, facing his ladies, yet they kept searching her direction.

That game stretched all night long. Not even all those drinks were motivation enough for her to approach him. He also stood on his place, like a king on a throne, wallowing himself on the women's pampering. That behavior only solidified the concept that he was a ladies' man.

Noin wasn't sure she'd like to get tangled with such a type. He wore danger warnings all over and even though the writing was turning quite blurred after she had so much to drink, she still felt like having fun by herself. The male attention didn't interest her much that night.

To change the focus of her mind, she decided to go to the dance floor. The DJ played excellent songs and now with numbed inhibitions, it was easy to feel like dancing.

It took her long to get tired, her body used to demanding exercise. She was also very good at it, her lean figure a feast to the eyes. Leaving the dance floor with a smile, she decided for a last drink. She went for something strong.

"A Manhattan", her voice sounded more sensuous than usual.

She ate the cherry from the bottom of the glass and then opened her purse, deciding to retouch her lipstick. She wanted to look good from beginning to end.

The Prodige sat on the top floor of a skyscraper and the elevator doors opened to an elegant hall outside the club. There was no operator. When she stepped inside the transport, she saw herself alone for the first time in hours. Regret washed her the second she halted at the middle of the transport. Maybe it was too early to leave and the best of fun was starting now. Those thoughts prevented her from noticing a man who have just approached and held the doors.

Noin looked startled by his abrupt entrance only for a second. Her facial lines relaxed soon with recognition.

There he was. The guy from the bar, 5 inches taller than her, eyes sharp like ice, silver hair. His intentions didn't need explanations. She inhaled deeply and held the breath.

The limited space offered no option for them but to get close. Silly as it would seem, Noin smiled an unconscious devilish smile, drawing him nearer. He flattened one hand on the cold elevator wall. Then, he leaned on her, his long silver hair flowing to the side, almost covering half his face.

"I was looking for this moment", never a voice sounded so low and husky. Her body couldn't help but tremble, the heart sinking in a delirious rhythm.

"Were you?", she didn't recognize her own flirty response. She moved her nose close enough not to bump his, her chin adjusting the angle of her face to be parallel to his. "Now what?"

He'd rather die than hesitate, so he grabbed her by the waist and pressed her on the wall. He closed the gap to her mouth, only to watch her turn her head away. She rejected his lips, but offered the patch of skin on her neck to which her short haircut gave him full access.

He kissed under her ear and would have bitten her earlobe if she weren't wearing chandelier earrings. He traced the length of the neck tendon with strokes of his lips, striking lightning through her body every time he touched her there.

Their bodies fit together as pieces in a puzzle, painting a picture of pure chemistry and she wasn't strong enough not to moan, grabbing him by the shirt, her subconscious dictating every action. His hands held her waist with reassuring pressure as if they belonged there. How long had her body longed for that touch? Pulling him closer, she kissed his jaw, the roughness of stubble prickled her face. Then she kissed his Adam's apple, his pulse beating hard under her lips. She never stopped the kisses, stamping his shirt all over with red prints shaped like rose buttons and hearts.

Finding her thighs inside the skirt, his fingertips smoothed her skin until reaching the lace of her panties. The shiver of her flesh produced in him the pleased noise of someone who's just found a treasure. Having her so open at his disposal excited and intrigued him at the same time, the gentle insinuation of her hips onto his hand leading him to the brink of madness.

Among the soft blackness in the elevator, their eyes locked for an eternal instant. Controlling her breath called for a concentration Noin couldn't summon, and her messy thoughts ran wild in her mind. Watching his face from so close, lost in his perfume, trapped in his temperature, she wished something more could start from that delicious slip – and that was the silly drunken wishing.

"What color are my eyes?", with all the voice she could gather amidst her panting lust, she made her challenge brush his ears.

Before his reply, a small jerk broke their exchange, the doors of the elevator opening to a well-lit floor. With one quick look at the panel, Noin realized they got to the second floor.

Nobody entered, though.

Now that they were separated by the distraction and their bodies turned cold from the shock, he reached for her hand before answering, fondling the inside of her wrist using his thumb:

"Blue".

The panel indicated the ground floor then and while the doors opened, Noin took her lipstick from the small purse.

"Close enough… I'd like to meet you again someday…" and she scribbled a message on the back of his shirt. "See if you can find me…"

Stepping out of the transport, she offered him a privileged view of the buttocks he'd just so devotedly caressed.

* * *

Inspired by "One Black Night" from Wonder Girls.

June 8th.


	5. Orange

**Orange**

"Just in from command, sir," a soldier passed by Zechs in the common room and handed him a slip of paper. Finishing his coffee, Zechs ran down the few lines, first uninterested, but by the end of the reading, his eyebrows practically touched his hairline. He needed another sip of coffee to swallow the information.

"Did you watch the news?" Treize approached with his hands in his pockets, not a hint of shock.

Zechs looked up from the text and took a deep breath.

"National Orange Alert since 01200T." He handed him the paper and with the last gulp of the drink, tossed the paper cup out.

Treize read only to confirm. "I'd like to be there now."

"What for? Would you prefer exploding too? If the attack happened, it was because it couldn't be predicted."

"Why don't the police do their job? Aren't these terrorists all on wanted lists?" a sergeant had come to get a coffee and, hearing the conversation, decided to make a superficial remark.

"You know as well as I that they aren't.", Zechs replied, annoyed. "The 'cause' spreads fast, and not everyone has a background before joining one of these fanatical groups. What do they hope to achieve with this anyway? Is more evil needed to prove the world fucking sucks?"

Treize laughed and shrugged. "Everyone always thinks they are right."

"The last time we had an orange alert, nothing happened... It's just protocol ..." the sergeant muttered, drinking in a hurry and leaving afterward.

Zechs wouldn't call an alert issued after the death of 60 people on a university campus as mere protocol. He clicked his tongue and decided to go back to his desk. There were several forms for him to check.

However, the work was in the background of his mind and Zechs hardly paid attention to what he was doing, stamping one sheet and then passing to the other. Even before that news arrived he had been quite distracted. He was still struggling to remember something that could explain the lipstick stains he had got on last Saturday night. He tried calling several phones whose numbers could match the letters of the word "blue." He looked for girls on the internet with nicknames related to the color. He even resorted to Tinder. Everything was to no avail. He wouldn't have peace until he had solved that riddle, as childish as though it might seem.

And now, the orange alert created more instability, his base being prepared for actions of extraordinary nature, and he part of the bomb squad himself. He decided on taking another short break from work to search on the internet for details of the attack.

It was a suicide bomber who had self-destructed on the stairs leading up to the engineering building in the country's capital. What affected the militaries most was that several of the students attending that university were soldiers' children, as the army was one of the main sponsors. Some of the dismissed officials even worked as teachers there.

The man had disguised himself as a student and detonated at ten to eight in the morning at the moment of most movement. Most of the dead were young, the suicide bomber himself was a 30-year-old. This kind of thing never failed in upsetting Zechs, awakening what he had of most violent – his sense of justice.

He was beginning to wonder what if this had happened to his sister, a college student too. He absorbed the pain on a personal level, not being able to distance himself.

He snorted when he remembered that he had to go back to work. He was sick of revising those application forms for cadet approval for the Naval Academy. He had just ended with this tedious task because his superior was a guest teacher at the academy and the staff had asked him to assess the recruits. The one who took care of everything, in fact, was Zechs. All he needed now was the signature of his busy commander. This was just one of the inglorious moments of his existence as a Navy lieutenant.

"Blue," he snarled amused, not even realizing it. Was it some code? Maybe he was putting too much importance on that piece of data. In the end, the answer probably was a banal thing like the color of her eyes ...

Yes, it made sense. He pressed the rubber stamp on the ink pad while something slowly came to his mind. A question engulfed in hot breath and intensified by a daring look very close to his face. He didn't know why, but he felt he had not given the right answer.

He imprinted the paper with a loud clunk.

They were in the elevator, right? And then what? He forced the memories to come up. For some reason, the lighting was low inside the transport. Probably because it was late… The light in an elevator always seems faint and blurry, anyway. They were in the elevator and…? He probably hugged her, but he was sure he hadn't kissed her. If she had done all that damage to his clothes, she would have left lipstick marks also on his face had they kissed. Then she must have asked about the eye color. But whose? His? No ... his eyes were blue. If his answer was wrong, and he answered blue, they should be talking about her eye color.

It was a joke, then. A message just for fun… Great.

"Lieutenant Merquise, you're needed in the meeting room.", The same soldier from before appeared in the door and informed.

"I'm on my way."

"The fourth district has just given us this incident," the commander began hands-on showing the calling through the video projector to lieutenants and sergeants present. "They are requesting the bomb squad."

No one had anything to say, orders were orders, and they ought to be answered promptly.

The target of the report was a suspect vehicle, left in a forbidden place early in the main campus parking lot, not far from the base. After discussing the operation and studying the Naval Academy map for a few minutes, they left. Already dressed in their camouflaged uniforms, all they needed were their tactical vests.

The arrival of the Humvees and the presence of so many soldiers could be alarming to any civilian present, but not to the attendants of the Naval Academy. The cadets still wore their morning roundup formal outfit. The whole campus had a mandatory global breakfast after the hoisting of the flag once a week. They were going to change clothes before the day's assignments and classes began when the convoy reached the gate.

The Marines formed groups and started the evacuation. Others were assigned to sweep the place for any other threat.

The bomb squad parked at the correct distance from the suspicious car. The IMS only worked when near the target, so Zechs and Tallgeese – the four-year-old Malinois squad detection dog – walked toward the car in a rather nonchalant manner. He wasn't even in the suit, only carrying his tools... His two teammates were still close to the Humvee, alert for suspicious motions and monitoring Zechs' work. The evacuation was being too slow, and many rubbernecks crowded at a safe limit. All that attention didn't impress Zechs, nor did it stress him. The true tension came from the idea that somewhere someone was waiting the right moment to detonate. That concept never abandoned him. His senses suddenly got sharpen, adding more to the adrenaline rushing through his body.

He wasn't afraid, but he wasn't comfortable either. His only purpose was finding the explosive and disarming it so he focused on that instead of worrying about the variables. After all, he had already arrived at the face of death, positioning himself as the first to fall if something went wrong. Fear would only serve to collaborate with the enemy, paralyzing, diminishing his precision.

Tallgeese ran around the old Toyota as dedicated to duty as its human companion, predicting the commands that Zechs would give. After sniffing everything, Tallgeese stopped by one of the rear wheels and let out a controlled bark and sat down.

"Target confirmed," Zechs warned on the radio, for the record. He approached the dog and crouched down next to him, throwing light under the car using a small lantern. The device fixed there blinked, alternating green and red. "Remote trigger," he explained. "Jack."

"Yes, sir," the Monitor acknowledged the request and promptly turned to the specialist. "The lieutenant needs a car jack."

"You, you got your car here?" The specialist pointed to the first person his eyes met in the crowd. The elected was a tall girl with glasses, her fringe neat and parted to the side beneath her white hat. She herself was not watching the action but talked to her friend next to her. "What's your name, soldier?", he insisted.

"Une, sir."

"Is your car near here? Do you have a jack? "

"Yes, sir," only a confirmation was necessary before she ran off to where she had parked her little red Kia.

"No..." Noin grunted beside Une as the specialist approached her. She shrank behind the curious audience as her friend followed the order.

She had been held by the image of a young man who stepped out from the EOD's Humvee. She swallowed hard, bouncing violently in the middle of a step. During breakfast, the Orange Alert and the sad motivation behind it was the only subject people talked about, the director even made a statement and kept a minute of silence. But then nobody knew about the presence of a suspicious car and carried on like there was no need of urgency.

The girls would have departed were it not for the sight of the officer who had stepped off the Humvee, one boot at a time, composed and amused as if he had come to some party. He adjusted his cap on his head while the silver strands of his hair, longer than the expected for a Marine, flowed neatly and covered his back. He had sunglasses on and coerced the dog to get off the car with him, smiling warmly at the animal.

Coming to an abrupt halt, Noin clawed Une's arm and growled:

"He is there…" Yes, the guy from Prodige. She would have never ever thought to find him there. The likeness of him being a Marine was inexistent till that very instant. Life is always choosing the most inconvenient moments for practical jokes…

"Are you sure?" Une needed no further explanation of what Noin was talking about. Her friend's lack of color and wide eyes explained vividly that she had just made a terrible discovery. "Well, at least now you know who he is. Wasn't what you wanted?"

Noin did not even know what she wanted. Having left him behind that night, debating about the coherence of his behavior for hours and thinking about him more than she should, finding out he was an officer didn't placate the anxiety at all. It only made the meeting they had – and her secret disposition to repeat it – more complicated.

"Confess, you meant it when you told him you wanted to see him again."

It had been only a provocation, fruit of the creativity that all the drinks gave her... a silliness... she hadn't even given him her name ... but Noin didn't have time to defend herself for the specialist separated Une in the agglomeration. Seeing her friend walk away, Noin wondered whether she would be recognized by the squad leader. By his alcohol and desire exhalation, she could tell he had too much to drink that night. She was safe. Or not, because the possibility of accessing him had been presented and her temptation had gained name and rank:

"Jack on the way, Lieutenant Merquise.", The Monitor reported on the radio when the specialist got the jack from Une. Noin watched Zechs lift his glasses, eliminating any doubt she might have about his identity. He hung the accessory on his shirt and hurried the specialist to lift the car, already lying down and going under the chassis. Every second counted.

Tallgeese walked in with Zechs and stood there for a second, sniffing everything before following the whistle from the Monitor soldier.

Zechs imagined it would be a quick job. A thin wire would make all the difference. Everyone was checking around for any suspicious behavior, the possibility of the bomb being triggered never leaving their minds.

"Alpha team, we found another bomb.", The Monitor's radio creaked.

"We're busy right now. Call Beta team."

"Roger."

"What happened?", the specialist consulted.

"A second bomb was located during the sweep."

"What a busy morning." Zechs made this muffled statement when informed of the new situation. He still had not found the right wire, the device fixed on the frame in an odd position. The lights were always blinking at the same tempo, making no noise.

Nevertheless, the other bomb could wait no more. Though blast was low, it was felt there, even with the distance.

"Beta team, give your position!", The Monitor soldier turned 180 degrees to watch the yellowish-orange cloud, surrounded by gray smoke, rise. There had been screams and many people ran away from the noise but also toward it. The other bomb had been planted on the side porch, a common access between two blocks, 23 yards away.

The commotion didn't disturb Zechs, who had finally ripped the box off and loosened the two bolts that held its lid. With accuracy, he cut the wire and watched the led go off. He did not have time to sigh with relief.

"Lieutenant Merquise!" The specialist called out, annoyed, but Zechs had been so deep in his work that only heard his name after several repetitions. He grated his jacket on the asphalt and found chaos, smoke, and despair everywhere after he stood up.

Running toward the Monitor, he demanded:

"What the hell happened? What triggered the bomb?"

Shaking his head, astonished, the Monitor shouted on the radio: "Beta team!"

"I'm heading there!". Zechs informed while passing Noin's side. He went into the confused but the people was so worried about protecting themselves that they delayed him, preventing him from running as planned.

Everything happened so fast that it was impossible to keep up. He felt inside another reality since he got up from under the car.

Two cars close by the second burst were struck by the heat and exploded. Wrecks rose to the sky once more, the air vibrating and throwing everybody to the ground. The noise wasn't as loud as the bomb's, but it seemed to infiltrate the chest, echoing between the ribs and speeding up the heart. People shouted and ran, forgetting any training they had done.

"Une!", Noin reached for her friend's hand. Both on the ground with the impact.

"Beta team!", the Monitor yelled at the radio.

The lack of answer was the worst answer of all.

In a few moments, the engine truck arrived with its hysterical sirens followed by the paramedics. Zechs finally managed to run towards the site of the other bomb, only to enter into a fight with one of the firefighters. He was forbidden to get any closer. There was debris everywhere, the gas unbearable to breathe.

Une was taken by the paramedics and Noin climbed with her in the ambulance. Her last glimpse was Lieutenant Merquise returning to his team, his face flushed and dirty torn by desolation, and Tallgeese meeting him halfway.

He took off his cap and ran his hand through his hair. He shook his head practicing a superhuman effort to control his anger and frustration. No one on the Beta team had survived. So much for just protocol.

* * *

My brain continues to melt. I'll be out of gray cells by the end of this project.

Wish me good luck.

I'll try to come back by Wednesday. X_X

June 11th.


	6. Yellow

**Yellow**

Dreary days followed. Even though the number of survivors surpasses the attack's body count, the sadness was as thick as the bay's mist in the early morning. Looking forward had never been so difficult, each rising day worse than the one last set. The light that permeated through the clouds was bleak white, not bright and warm anymore.

The routine at the Academy returned to the something similar to the usual two days after the bombs. The freshman took on an austere and vigilant behavior that robbed them of most of the excitement of their condition. The seniors were just quieter for their time at the training prepared than a little better but trauma is what it is no matter how many forms it assumed. Each person would have their own recovery pace.

The formality of military exequies made everything too memorable and intense, even the anger and frustration - the flag, the shots, the pristine gala suits portrayed beautiful homages, but disheartening signs of defeat. Some of the funeral services were held at the campus chapel but since many students and soldiers came from all parts of the country to serve Navy there, many families preferred to bury their loved ones home.

The investigation still needed to provide a definite report, but everything led to the conclusion that the device that didn't explode triggered the second one. It had been a trap from the beginning.

Zechs could talk to all the therapists in the world, but that would never replace the guilt with the easiness from before. Perhaps he could hone that sensation to an impression of responsibility. No matter, he would always have it on him. The blame would never wash away completely from his heart as lipstick from his shirt.

"Don't be so hard on yourself", Esther reassured him and patted his shoulder.

Mute and too deep in thought, all he offered her was a stern glance. He hadn't slept well that night, battling the whispering demon of his conscience.

Esther knew that speaking more was useless. He wouldn't accept her comfort for he had deemed himself unworthy of it.

"Why don't you go check your friend at the hospital? A familiar face might do you good", she insisted after a while, the suggestion tinging with stubbornness and worry.

Zechs rather had a familiar drink but it was barely 8 in the morning and he didn't pity himself that much.

While waiting for his permission to visit Treize at the hospital's reception desk, Zechs saw a young man on the Academy PE uniform counting coins in his hand palm.

"Need some change for the vending machine?", he approached the cadet with a tired smile - the only sign of strength he could muster. Usually, just his proud gait was enough to frighten a freshman. Now, Zechs would rather go unnoticed, the sting of blame in every gaze too sharp for his ego to bear.

"I was thinking about buying some flowers from the stall outside… happens I don't have enough money…"

"Flowers for a sweetheart, huh?"

"Yeah, something like that… I figured after all that happened, it's about time I tell her…"

"The terrorist attack, right?"

"We both were there… but she got hit way harder than me."

"I'm sorry for it. Here, I can spare you 2 bucks for your noble cause.", Zechs smiled sadder now, but it shone brighter with sincerity.

"Thank you, sir."

Putting his hands in his jacket pockets, Zechs observed the soldier go fetch the flowers. He couldn't explain what he felt even if his life depended on it. That small story still got a chance of a happy ending. How many other stories did he help end?

No… that kind of thought never led anywhere.

Oblivious to the people in the hall, he didn't notice the eyes watching the scene. Noin was there, about to leave again and running into him again, even though he couldn't tell. She was always finding him on her ways out of places. Was this a sign that they weren't supposed to be together?

Pouring her eyes on him, she had trouble breathing. Her body registered the imprint of his hands. Never before did she feel this way about a stranger but she couldn't help but fantasize about how great his embrace would feel.

However, that was just a waste of energy. He probably cared only for her shape, never minding her soul, too drunk and sex-driven to tell the color from her eyes apart. She was spoiled, after all.

Pausing a second, she laughed at her musings. When did she become so stupid?

Zechs liked that noise. It had been some time since he last heard a cute and relaxed laugh like that, so he turned around in search of its source.

There were something magnetic on those eyes and he liked that too. Her gaze was firm but floating in sweetness and he felt familiar somehow.

She was a cadet too, by her look, a senior one. She was there to visit somebody also. Did she have a sweetheart hospitalized too? He felt like as if he talked to her, he'd be very well accepted. Her pretty eyes stunned him, sticking him in his place.

The young soldier walked in bringing a bouquet of chrysanthemums. They came in many shapes and sizes, but in only one shade - a vibrant yellow. He stopped by Zechs and showed him the flowers with a nervous smile.

"Here I go, sir."

"Good luck."

"Aye."

They exchanged nods before the soldier continued his way.

"Am I before some kind of dating coach?", Noin heard herself investigating. Too late to go back now, she had just made the first move.

"Not at all… just trying to help…"

"Yellow isn't an appropriate color for romance."

"What color would you prefer, then?", he surprised himself on how fast he entered in flirty mood.

"It's not a matter of preference… all flower colors have meanings."

"I see…"

"But they will be appreciated even so, as long as the love is pure…"

"Stop now, your hopeless romantic is showing."

She laughed again, bashful now, but he didn't care… her laugh sounded even prettier toned down by her self-consciousness.

"What is your favorite flower?"

"Do you intend on sending me some?"

"Who knows? Is this too personal to ask?"

Only she realized the irony of his question. For a man who blew her senses by ignoring all limits, he acted with composed courtesy.

"It might be a little personal, yes, but irrelevant at the same time, so I'll answer it."

"Ok."

"But first, your name."

"Of course: Lieutenant Zechs Merquise", and he offered his hand in greeting.

"Lucrezia Noin.", preventing her anxiety to emerge, she accepted his hand. His finger closing around hers provoked her slight blurred memories to surface. "And sunflowers." Her insides shivered while the warmth of his hand spread like rapid fire. She didn't show any of it, though, calm and composed, trying to maintain a civil smile.

He let her hand go slowly, gazing her face with a hunter's attention.

"And what do they mean?"

"Power."

"Nice choice."

She shrugged. "That's not the reason I chose them."

"And what was it?"

"They remind me of my family… we are Italian, I mean, my parents are, from Tuscany…"

"I see." he opened a gallant smile of true appreciation. "But I wouldn't send you them."

"No?"

"That's right… an expert told me yellow isn't a color for romance... "

* * *

June 13th


	7. Pink

**Pink**

"Do you know anything about a Lucrezia Noin?", Zechs thought about nothing else now. After sitting at Treize's bedside and checking his friend's condition and the success of the surgery, he asked.

"No, why?", sounding amused, Treize put his hands on his belly.

"I've just met her outside. I've invited her to my sis' art exhibition."

"You are making bad decisions again."

"No…"

"Your parents are going to be there."

"That's the reason why I have to take someone. Going alone would be more troublesome."

"Why can't you make life decisions the way you make with the bombs?"

"Now about that…"

"I assume you are not blaming yourself over the last incident…?"

"It's a hard reality to live on." he would like to elaborate more of his feelings, but somehow shame stood in the way even when talking to his best friend.

Treize shook his head. "How would any of us know the devices were connected? Did anybody give the smallest hint you were to blame?"

"Not at all."

"So, Lieutenant… you are not a weak man. Stop having weak thoughts. This topic ends here."

"Aye aye, sir."

They exchanged glances in a silent understanding. Brothers in arms aren't used to talk about their suffering but they support each other the best way they know.

"Now tell more about this Noin girl you've found. Is she pretty? Of course she is, these painkillers are making me dumb."

"Stop that, I'm not that vain."

"Right… now tell me one truth."

"You are a jerk."

"Another lie? I expected more from you…" they shared a good laugh before Treize could continue. "Now, back to the girl."

"She came visit her roommate that was injured in the attack."

"A cadet, Zechs? Are you sure?"

"Are you sure?", Une checked. Noin returned to her friend's room just to update her on her latest developments.

"My God, no, but it was already too late when I noticed what I've done."

"He seems like a bad catch to me."

"I know. But there's something in him that I can't resist. I need to find what it is.", Noin sighed trying to not look so dreamy.

"She's different, Treize. I can't explain why… she's just… captivating and thrilling. And she's a senior cadet, so it's not that inappropriate…", Zechs explained with a boyish excitement.

"You've learned all this already?", Treize laughed, impressed. "Hospitals are working great as networking…"

"I've gotta visit the sick more frequently."

::::::::

This night she chose the white dress. Noin enjoyed dressing up alright, however, as a Marine, she had to prioritize her wardrobe space for her uniforms. She had just three dresses reserved for occasions like tonight: a black, a white and a red, much more formal, one.

The silence inside the small room was not only boring but sad too. The place seemed so big and empty without Une there. Noin missed her roommate and her incisive glances and witty remarks... She would have helped Noin choose her dress, even if the options were oh so limited, and tried to talk her out of that date with the mysterious hot guy.

Noin could hardly wait for her friend's full recovery and return.

Zechs got special permission from the dorm guards and parked in front of the building entrance. Noin didn't take long to arrive, punctual as the discipline taught her. However, after all the drills and marching, she still got a rather elegant gait, her long legs bringing her close to him with a gracious rhythm.

Boiling while running through his veins, Zechs' blood fueled his mind, heart, and action. All his focus was on her now. It was great to trade his grief for the lust she so easily woke up on him. She might provoke his desire unintentionally, but Zechs sensed she was clever and up to play the same game.

His eyes were so sharp, Noin couldn't look away. She showed a delicate smile stopping in front of him.

"Good evening", and for a second everything felt very awkward.

He opened the door for her and waited her settle herself.

"You look very pretty."

"You are seeing my girly side tonight."

"I feel blessed.", he quipped, causing her to squirm her nose, slightly annoyed.

They laughed even so.

"What should I know about tonight?", she asked after he started driving.

"Nothing special. This is a college art exhibition and my sister isn't the only star, as though she likes to think the opposite. And my parents, they too act like my sis is debuting in the complex world of modern art…"

"Is she talented?", cheerful, Noin investigated.

"Ah, that she is, I can assure you."

"Are you any kind of jealous brother?"

"I'd say the occasional jealous one."

"Fair enough."

"My family is very important to me. I'd do anything for them."

She smiled her poetic smile he was growing so fond of.

"Now, what can you tell me about yourself?"

"Haven't you looked over my file?"

"That would be so unethical to do."

"But you did it anyway."

"I… plead me guilty."

"So typical of you higher ranks…", her turn to quip now.

"Your stats are impressive. Why didn't you tell me your rank?"

"Maybe because I didn't want to sound conceited?"

"You sounded even so."

"What a pair we make!"

"I'm tired of being called vain and conceited… people can only see my bad qualities…", he felt indignant but laughed. He was so brilliant the air around him warmed up as if he held a nanoparticle extracted from the sun in his chest.

"So show me your good ones tonight.", she proposed. Her smooth voice flowed in the space between them, hitting him precisely on his weak spot. He never declined a challenge. And he loved to win.

He opened the door for her and offered his arm. Noin wasn't impressed since she expected him to be the perfect gentleman now. How else would he let her know his best side? Side by side, they looked like a couple, however, dating for them meant little to no commitment at the moment.

Noin looked at his face using inquisitive eyes as they purposefully entered the room where the exhibition was being held. He directed them to a couple who waved from a long distance she assumed were his parents.

"Hello, my darling.", his mother forced him to separate from Noin and approached him, kissing his face. "How have you been?", her question sounded way too worried for a greeting.

"I'm great, mom, don't worry.", he smiled princely but very elusive, stiffening his already trained posture.

"Who is the lovely lady you brought tonight?", his stepfather fixed curious eyes on Noin and her effortless smile.

"Lucrezia Noin.", she informed, shaking the man's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Quite a catch…", the man grumbled at Zechs, making him laugh out of his discomfort.

"Thank you.", Noin voiced, looking more confident than she felt. Now the older couple laughed and Zechs exchange glances with her, a little shocked about how piquant she could be.

"Zechs?!", a girl's shout came from behind them, surprised and very satisfied.

"Lena…", he turned around to receive her, recomposed. He opened his arms and she entered them blissfully.

"I'm so happy you've come!"

"I'd never miss all of this."

"Come here, I want you to see my work.", she grabbed his hand.

"Of course." Zechs was already being dragged. Relena didn't take the girl with him in consideration. Her brother always had feminine company and those were always passing so she figured long ago it wasn't important to learn names.

"Why didn't you let me introduce Noin to you?"

"Do you have serious intentions with her?"

"I… haven't thought about it yet."

"So why would I want to get to know her?"

"You are cruel, don't you know?"

"Look who's talking…"

"I'm really fascinated by that girl…"

"This is not enough. What you need is…"

"Love, ok, you've already said that a hundred times."

"A thousand, probably."

"And… The Beatles have already sung it."

"Which only reinforces my point!"

"And how are you doing in this aspect of your life?"

"Very well, thank you very much."

"Is he all you ever wanted?"

"I wouldn't settle for any less."

"When can I meet him? Is here tonight?"

"He's not here, Heero plays for the college soccer team and he's out of town for this whole week."

"Poor thing." her emphasis on the word "whole" didn't escape Zechs, so he hugged her shoulders tight attempting to comfort her. They walked like this for a while until she stopped short.

"Here it is. We were supposed to represent something favorite."

"So you painted it pink. You know, because of you, I've come to appreciate the color. I even dressed this shirt in your honor tonight.", he teased lovingly.

"It looks great on you. It goes well with your hair."

"I'm obliged." they laughed very much aloud, everybody turned their eyes to check what's happening.

Zechs decided to study the painting then. At his side, Relena curbed her impatience for his opinion.

"Do you like it?", she couldn't control it for too long. She bit her bottom lip after asking.

"You know I do."

"You always answer yes, I'm starting to suspect you are lying."

"You know I'm not."

"So…?"

Her brush strokes made the canvas look like it was covered in blossoming roses of a variety of pink shades.

"It's very beautiful. It feels… warm, bubbly and…"

"Yes?"

"Sexy.", for obvious reasons, he remembered his lipstick-stained shirt and a smile parted his lips. "That's a first from you. Did Heero inspire you for this one?"

"Maybe…? Don't let mom know…"

"Aye aye."

"Zechs…?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"For a moment I thought I'd lost you when I found about the attack. That explosion… it was all so much to take."

"I understand. It's not being easy for me to accept what happened either. But I'm nearer to fine every day." He stopped examining his sister's painting and looked back, over his shoulder, searching for Noin. There was something about her that never failed to give him some peace.

"Mom told me you haven't picked up her calls."

"Yeah. I know this only makes her more insecure. But she needs to understand that this is what I do."

"Put yourself in her shoes, brother. She'd already lost someone she loved for the Navy."

"Lena, you shouldn't be worrying about any of this."

"I worry about you."

"I appreciate, but you know there's no use for it."

She nodded with some reluctance. They've already had this talk. A hundred times. A thousand times… "I'm proud of you.", her voice got low, heavy with the confession. "I like to brag about how you are a true hero."

He inhaled deeply. In his heart, he wanted to contest and tell her how wrong she was. He wasn't a hero, at least he didn't feel like one. He'd rather not have that kind of title. If the world still needed heroes it was only because it was twisted and full of evil. The real heroes were the innocent survivors. This time he searched his mother and smiled at her. She and his stepfather were doing a great job entertaining Noin.

"And I'm proud of you, Lena. I'll always be." he kissed the top of her head, resolved to never disappoint her.

* * *

Thanks to Lica and Miyavi Kikumaru for the help! S2

June 18th.


	8. Gold

**Gold**

Noin wondered how a sultry encounter at the Prodige had taken her to a luxury family dinner at the Lieutenant's expense. However, with an O-3 paycheck, it was the least he could do.

They were eating a la carte, no price limits set, so she decided to take advantage of the scrumptious options presented. She chose a salad with black truffles as entree and lamb as her main course. Zechs accepted the waiter's suggestion of an exorbitant red wine from France and ordered the bottle.

Aside from the money splurge being displayed that night, it was obvious to her his family adored him. Even though Stefans wasn't his father, the man was clearly proud of Zechs' many achievements at the Navy and the EOD.

"Tell us a little about you, Noin.", Karolina, Zechs' mother, put her napkin down on her lap and asked, showing a restrained smile.

Among the people on the table, Zechs looked the most eager for her answer. She couldn't fathom why. Shrugging with calculated gentleness, she explained:

"I'm midshipman. I'm going to graduate this May as a JG."

Karolina's eyebrows rose. The girl before them was young and accomplished. Her rank was the highest possible among her peers, making her more important than Zechs when considering their situations proportionally.

This time he made quite a catch. Would he be wise enough to keep her? Karolina could only hope her son's days as a womanizer were coming to an end. But she'd never considered he would choose someone from his workmates. Thinking of it, it made sense. He'd do better with a person who understood the intricacies of his world. And he would only feel true attraction to someone he could admire.

The way Zechs couldn't take his eyes of Noin made it clear how impressed and captivated he was. Each of her movements interested him - the way she drank, the way her head swayed with her laugh. Her eyes sent him an electric current nothing could neutralize.

"Will you continue to serve here?", Relena decided to engage in the conversation too.

"It's very unlikely and I hope to be appointed to a submarine since I have an extensive STS training."

"Have you always wanted to be a Marine?", Relena smiled, starting to agree with Zechs about Noin's fascination.

"I have always had the need of working for something bigger than me. I got involved with volunteer work and was a member of the scouts. My leader was a retired officer and she loved the Navy so much. All the great stories she told made it feel like she lived the best days of her life on a destroyer… I wanted that for me too." Noin took the time to explain. Her eyes had a mesmerizing power and her clear and calming voice surrounded everybody at the table as if she spoke magic.

"And where did you two meet?", Stefans expressed his curiosity after cutting a piece of his filet.

Noin glanced Zechs across the table. He had been too silent.

"At the hospital.", he offered, then, but looking at her he read something suspicious on her ivory features. The enigmatic expression on her face suggested he was wrong. Where had he had that impression before?

"I went there to visit Treize, she was there visiting a friend… we talked about… colors.', he laughed, knowing he sounded silly.

She laughed too, "It's a usual topic between us.", and mentioned, drinking from her glass of the Bordeaux.

Now it was Zechs' eyebrows that rose. Was he reading the signal right? She had some secret to share with him.

"She looked like a great company for tonight."

"I hope I haven't failed you.", she replied, joking. He smiled a shrewd falcon smile and shook his head:

"Not for a moment."

The dinner extended for two hours or so, flowing well thanks to the easy sympathy the five shared. By the end of the meal, wound up with a delicious portion of tiramisu, Noin had been accepted and celebrated by Zechs' family. Relena even nodded in his brother's approval when Noin left for the toilet for a minute.

The couple separated from the family at the restaurant's door. Their parting was a happy one, filled with promises of seeing each other again. Zechs still needed to meet Relena's boyfriend.

"It was lovely to know you, Lucrezia.", Karolina grabbed Noin's wrist using affectionate pressure before disappearing inside her family's car. Maybe it was from her Zechs learned that gesture.

With a lunar smile, Noin shook her head in a thankful motion.

"I can see why your family matters so much to you.", she observed then, sat at his side in the small white sports car.

"I'm sorry if it was too awkward to make you meet my parents on a first date."

"No need to worry. It was nice to be around different people and not thinking about the Academy for a while. The last days have been hard."

"Don't mention it."

"By the way, you did a great job there."

He swerved his eyes from the street to her for only a second, inquiring.

"I was there. My friend Une was the one who lent you the jack."

"I've been told to put it behind me, but it's hard not to feel guilty over the incident. I was the reason the second bomb got detonated and there's no denying it."

"You should know what their intentions were. They wanted to make the organization, the authorities, even the EOD look bad. It was an attack on life, on our sense of security but it was aimed to hurt our ego too. You shouldn't let them destroy your pride."

"I think I needed such a scolding."

"I'm not scolding you. I just want you to see that this episode mustn't take the shine from your success."

"It's not a matter of ego only."

"I know. This is real life. Our action may cost lives. But the blame is not on you. Do you believe it when I say it?"

"When you say it, I do."

* * *

June 22nd


	9. Lavender

**Lavender**

"I'm only reporting Monday morning. You?", Zechs checked after some minutes of driving.

"Same."

"I thought we could enjoy our Liberty to its fullest."

"Sounds good to me. I figure you have a plan…?"

"I've got a VIP pass for this itinerant party, have your heard anything about it?"

"I've heard some freshmen talking about it this week. It's promoted by that Instagram celebrity, that girl, what's her name again?"

"Ane Joramstein."

"Yes, that's right. Do you know her?"

"I had chanced upon her several times."

"You are a popular night creature, aren't you?"

"You can say that. It happens when you are this good looking."

"Zechs, you are being vain again.", she teased.

"I can't help it…" his boyish and honest admission forgave him and made her laugh. "Why can't we just say I'm confident about my appearance? There's so much talking about self-love nowadays…"

"You have a point."

"Don't I?"

She laughed harder than before whilst he watched, prouder every passing minute for making her have so much fun.

Talking to him was almost as exciting as making out with him. She had no big expectations when she approached Zechs at the hospital, but it was time to admit she was in some degree in love with him. That moment spent at the elevator made her heart and body longing for him, but her mind was curious too. She wanted someone willing to know not only how to give her pleasure - and that he did - but also how to touch her soul. Maybe he would be able to do that with that sunny glow of his. Sat there beside him, she craved to bask in that warmth forever. But would he allow her to stay after he got what he wanted?

Zechs was sure his advances on her were successful. She glittered like stars and her lunar smile was full and splendorous. In the obscurity inside the car, the way her eyes sparkled brought recent memories to his mind. She gave him plenty of suggestions also, but the coincidence was too astounding to be true. Was Noin the lady who ruined his shirt? If so, he wouldn't mind getting some other shirts ruined by her. It had been a long time since he last felt that thrilled about a woman. On the other hand, he ought to be cautious. Acting on conclusions only could ruin everything.

Miss Joramstein's "Night Crawler Festival" was an itinerant party that happened in unusual locations every fortnight. Again, only invited people could enter. This edition was being held in the basement of a historical building in the old city. As soon as they passed the security check, they saw themselves in an infinite dance floor surrounded by mirrors reflecting many blinding lights, like some art installation. It was not dark, as expected, but the atmosphere was filtered by dreamy cold lavender and neon blue lights.

All the wine already drunk wasn't restraint for them accepting the champagne glasses being offered for free. After taking some sips on the sweet drink, they went to the dance floor where the heavy EDM beats added to the atmosphere of hypnotism.

He locked his fingers with hers and pulled her closer. She simply obeyed, her heartbeat accelerated double the frequency of the pounding music. In the power of his arms, she fought herself not to surrender at once. He looked right in her eyes and with a light movement, he tried to merge his lips with hers. She laughed low and turned her face away, letting him kiss her neck.

This - he remembered this. Was he living a high definition déjà vu? He smiled, feeling thrilled by her flirty disposition and the idea of finding the answer to the "Blue" mystery at last.

Brushing her neck with his lips, he found a sensitive spot to kiss. He sucked the beautiful pale skin and held fast to her hips. He fondled her buttocks with the tenderness of a potter molding clay, making her moan softly on his ear.

Her body was overpowered by an intense pleasure. What he wanted was what she wanted, from the first minute they spent together. She should have never walked away from him. But now she was too afraid to get hurt to give in to her desires.

"Lucrezia…", she loved to hear her name on his voice. "Or should I call you Blue?", face to face, Zechs smiled to her and teased her nose with his.

"How…?", blinking at him, she gasped. Her heart slammed into her chest like an innocent prisoner.

"It took me this hug, the smell of your perfume, the taste of your skin to figure it all out." He kissed her cheekbone with diabolical laziness and she breathed in deep. His hands kept her mercilessly pressed against his body.

"I thought we would never meet again.", she confessed, trying to look down, but his gaze was too intense to escape.

"Then why the riddle?", he demanded, startling her a bit, his voice as low as a purr.

"I wasn't thinking right. It was just a joke…", she was swept by two different waves of adrenaline - passion, and fear.

"So why did you approach me? Revenge? One joke wasn't enough?", his hands were working upwards, massaging the small of her back.

"No, that's not it. I… I'm sorry… I don't know what I was thinking…", at this point, she recognized she was being tortured. The way he worked her body took all the clarity of her mind and she could only answer the first thing that came up.

"Do you take me for an idiot?", he pushed for the truth, half laughing, half growling.

"I never planned for us to meet again. But when I saw you at the hospital, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if we started fresh.", she struggled a little in his arms, finally revealing.

"So now you know.", and though he should, he wasn't mad at her. He was glad, very glad his gut hasn't failed him this time.

"Yes…", she gave up struggling, her ever serene countenance was modified by distress, as a cloud distorting the moon.

"Wasn't this what you wanted?"

"I'd rather have a man who pays attention to things other than my body.", she let her hand fall from his shoulder slowly, her body getting colder and colder.

"Lucrezia… no…", he took her hands, locking their fingers once more, "Our connection is too strong for us to simply let go of it. You said you wanted to start fresh… why are you already giving up?"

"We both know you aren't the kind of guy to settle down, Zechs. I saw you at the Prodige."

"I may be vain and conceited, but that's not all I am."

She opposed with a sad move of her head.

"Now I'll get the answer right.", he shamelessly exuded confidence, trying to win her back.

"No need to if you don't want.", she sighed, looking away, but he was too close to be ignored.

"Why do you say so? I learned a lot about you."

"Even the color of my eyes?", she dared to mock.

"They are lavender."

* * *

Don't take this story so seriously.

Sorry, I love adverbs. X_X

June 24th.


	10. White

**White**

The ring of his cell phone could as well be a hammer set to crush his skull. He grumbled, turning on his back and reaching the device without opening his eyes.

"Merquise talking."

"Lieutenant, there's important mail waiting for you here at the gate, sir."

"The mail delivery is working on Sundays now?"

"It's from the Navy, sir."

"I see. Thank you, Pagan.", he ended the call, not even mentioning about fetching the letter. He didn't need psychic powers to know what it was about. He was accepted for the Iraq EOD team as he had requested six months ago.

When he joined the Navy, his plans were entering an aircraft squadron, following his dad's steps. He had all it took to become a pilot and aced all the exams but his cold blood and audacity drew the EOD division's attention. Zechs couldn't refuse the honor and the challenge of being invited to the special training. As expected, Zechs became the top leader in record time.

"I figured after my major flunk, they wouldn't even consider me…", he observed to himself aloud, falling back on the bed and sprawling each muscle in his body.

"I thought you answered the phone by saying 'ahoy'...", a sleepy remark startled him.

He opened his eyes and felt the shock of sunlight, needing a few seconds to recover. He forgot the blackout curtains opened.

"Disappointing", He listened the smooth voice complain beside him again, but now he was ready to investigate.

Opening his eyes, he found Noin laying with her back turned to him. Her alabaster shoulders peaked off the white microfiber blanket she monopolized by rolling herself up.

Zechs floated in an instant of shock while staring at her figure until the images from last night started flowing to his mind.

"They are lavender.", he had said and his answer worked as a secret code, granting him the access he coveted to her affections. After she had offered her lips to his kiss, he held her fiercely and poured all his passion on her. She let go of any reservations she still had and kissed him back ready to taste and to be tasted. The shared kiss seemed to last forever, serving only to make them aware of their growing desire for each other. She could only think of him, obsessed with the idea of having him for herself, forgetting where they were, abandoning all modesty.

Making their way through the inattentive crowd at the party, he cornered her against a wall and put his hands inside her full skirt. One swift movement was enough to slide her panties to the floor. He was kissing her neck and caressing her silky thighs when she reached to his zipper, eliminating the last obstacle. The strength he used to lift her from the floor was no surprise to her, her knees going high around his waist, their bodies rubbing leisurely till fitting as it meant to be.

Completely lost in each other, they kissed and bit each other's mouths the whole time, moaning softly, her hands running over the back of his shirt, her fingers getting tangled in his hair. His hands traveled along her legs, feeling her flesh up in a set rhythm. It was difficult to breathe and impossible to think, the ecstasy filling up every tiny space available, promising to overflow. When the heat their bodies created together bordered on the unbearable, their release engulfed as a powerful wave. Noin let her head fall back, enjoying every bit of the languor unknotting the tensions on her nerves. Zechs panted over her neck, and though the tiredness, the intense charge of pleasure refreshed his senses. The wave retreated slowly, leaving behind a rush of scorching blood through their bodies.

Then, she searched for his eyes with her own eyes soaked in satisfaction. He smiled at her, scraping her cheek with his teeth and whispering in her ear:

"We're leaving." and let her go slowly, helping her put one foot at a time back to the ground.

"Do you want more?", she teased in a calculated act of naughtiness.

"I want all.", he chewed her earlobe before sucking it stating a combination of wild and tender intentions.

He meant many things by saying "all", but at that moment he could only think about gazing at her body and caressing her until finding out the perfect ways to turn her on. He craved to feel her weight on him and her lithe sway under him. And that brought them to his bedroom, to his mattress, to that moment of satisfied realization: it wasn't just a dream.

The wide room, though filled with the warm afternoon sunlight, held a lazy mood and the turned-over sheets presented a persuasive invitation to stay in bed forever, napping, cuddling and making love.

He turned in her direction, kissing her shoulder and spooning her with his body.

"What was the call about?", but she turned to him donning her perennial smile.

He asked her to dismiss the unwelcoming intrusion with a motion of his head.

"Why do you like white so much?", she was talking about the bedroom. The floor, the walls, all the furniture, and decoration were all spotless white.

"I'm an easily distracted person, I have problems sleeping… so it's a way I've found to refocus."

"I never thought of you as a monochromatic kind of guy… Don't you feel cold?"

He never thought about that. He liked the white bedroom because it was clean, polished and peaceful and, in the dark, everything merged and he got the precise detachment of reality he needed to rest.

"Are you already up to redecorating?", he annoyed her and didn't leave space for her to talk back, kissing her lips slowly. "Keep your JG initiative out of my Lieutenant space, ma'am."

Her laugh became a moan choked on her throat. Noin instantly gave in to the gentleness of his touch, unwrapping the blanket and welcoming him in her arms.

From the beginning, she knew he would be a tireless lover, but she never imagined he would be this loving. Being with him did so much good to her heart, she felt like smiling all the time, under the impression she was the dearest thing in the world for him. How long it would last wasn't important now. She was going to loll in that amazing experience and deal with the damage later. Because now it simply felt right, like there was no other place in the entire universe she should be than under his shower of kisses.

They had been spending too much time in the dark and now, on that clear and pure light, he could see her true self at last. Her lavender eyes dimmed of arousal and a minute later they were shining like a guiding star. Her skin was on the same miracle as Galatea, turning from ivory to living, the flush of pleasure flourishing on her cheeks while her lips swelled voluptuously with each and every kiss.

"What do you want to do now?", making a break on their bed frolics, Zechs kissed the top of Noin's head and asked.

"What time is it?"

"Ah… UTC 1000 T.", he reached his cell phone again and checked.

"Silly", she snorted, using her finger to follow the line of his shoulder blade.

"But, ma'am, this is basic knowledge, ma'am."

She pushed him with zero strength, "I'm hungry."

"Let's go eat out. Fancing some mimosas?"

"Absolutely.", she sat straight on the bed and pinched his nose. "Let's shower together to save time…?"

"No need to ask."

"Now…", and some minutes later, after he was fully dressed and sipping a cup of instant coffee, she saw her coming down the stairs. "Can we make a short stop at the dorms?"

"Why do you want to change? You look great."

"Thank you.", she sang, amused. "But I need panties…"

* * *

June 25th.


	11. Brown

**Brown**

He was at his table, boxing his last belongings. He ran his hand through his hair but only found the foreign feel of his scalp barely covered with what was left of his silver strands.

It was an optional measure he accepted conforming to. It would be his first visit to the desert. Fear and insecurities were the the last things on his mind, but he thought it would be better not to stand out or create unnecessary trouble. His features were already Scandinavian enough to identify him as newcomer to the sand.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for Lieutenant Merquise…?"

Funny how simple details could take so much space on a heart. The ring of the first word, the mere rhythm of the breath while she spoke were enough for his heart start racing with the familiar presence.

"Lucrezia? Weren't we going to meet at 4?", he spun just enough to peek her over his shoulder first, before checking his wristwatch. Then, with nonchalance he faced her smiling his gallant smile.

Noin tried not to gasp with the somersault of her recognition. "Zechs… what happened?" His long silver hair was gone and he seemed 5 inches taller and a couple of years younger without it. Her lips gaped and her eyebrows lowered with a little frown of pain as if she found him with an open wound.

Treize stepped out of his office and leaned to the threshold, curious to follow the scene about to unwind. It was great to be back at work.

"I was going to tell you… on our rendezvous… at 4.", clumsy, Zechs justified, leaving his table and walking in her direction.

"You should have told me yesterday!", she put her hands on her hips in a full-fledged impersonation of Wonder Woman. "We had plenty of time." Her powerful stance intimidated and invited him at the same time, giving him anticipation thrills. Relena would say he was suffering from a severe case of butterflies in his stomach.

"I didn't want to disturb our bliss with a grave topic such as work."

She looked like fuming but at the same time, she just stood very still as if too outraged to react. The Galatea magic was gone and reversed while she went paler and paler.

"What is it all about?", she asked slowly, pronouncing her syllables with crispiness in her commanding voice.

"I'm going to Iraq as an EOD team leader this evening.", he was as direct as he could be.

"Today?", a small note of hysteria appeared on her high tone.

"Yes, the letter said immediate embarking."

"Zechs, how could you not mention it to me? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you were a soldier."

"That's what you see when you look at me? A soldier? I knew this wouldn't work out."

"Noin, you have to understand…"

"And now we're back to last names also…!"

"I offered myself long before I've met you. It's not up to me to decide when I go and now it's time."

She locked her jaws tight, once more too innervated to speak.

"Please, Lucrezia, don't act like that." Zechs ran his hand on his head again and let the palm rest on his nape. She was a bomb he had no idea how to disarm.

Treize, their secret audience, just shook his head in amusing disapproval of Zechs' poor handling of the situation.

"The problem isn't you going or coming… I'm hurt because you didn't position me about the situation."

"But won't you miss me a bit?"

"Will your other soldiers miss you?", she turned on her heels, over with the conversation.

"That wasn't the way I planned our goodbye, Lucrezia.", he was doing pretty bad on his efforts of calming her.

"It's good enough for me.", she yelled already at the hallway, marching fast away.

"Did you promise something to her?", Treize stepped in at last, making his presence known. Zechs didn't give much thought to the fact his friend had watched the entire conversation.

"No, nothing!"

"'Cause you should."

"Now it's probably too late."

Treize shrugged offering his friend little comfort.

"What did I do wrong?", Zechs complained. The worst part of his cluelessness was that it was totally honest.

"It's the hair. Your seduction's power comes from your hair… now that you've cut it, you've completely effectless…", Treize didn't waste the chance to annoy him.

"Why is she so pissed?"

"Try being less of an insensitive jerk next time… By the way, I love her fighting spirit."

"That's what got me too… She's amazing… I'm in love with her."

"So now you've got your answer. You love her but you didn't treat her accordingly."

Zechs decided not to argue.

"I'm going after her."

"I'm not sure it'll help. Call her in a few days' time."

::::::::

Sweating was what took him the most time and endurance to get used to. Cutting his hair turned up being the right decision. All his shirts were always drenched and his face was always sticky with that useless dehydration. After a four-day mission at the desert detonating bombs, the only thing he thought about was a shower.

His brown camo uniform was even browner than before. When he washed it, half the desert's sand and dust would drain from it. While he was separating his change of clothes to wear after the shower, he found an unexpected item amid his t-shirts. Thanks to his gloves, his hands were clean enough to pull the shirt from the drawer and take a look at it.

He sighed, indecisive between worry and delight, gliding his eyes from lipstick stain to lipstick stain like he was feeling each one of them on his own skin. He forgot he had added that to his pack, but now he understood why it was an indispensable object. It's been two months already since he arrived and he hadn't tried to call her yet.

"Lew, there's this package from home here, sir… hey, what's that?", Sergeant Bernett entered Zechs' room carrying a big cardboard box and putting it on a dresser near the door. The old furniture didn't look like it would withstand the weight. The young man's interest was instantly captured by the piece of clothing Zechs held carefully with pinched fingers. It was a white social shirt smeared with lipstick.

"Probably the only thing I'll ever have from her.", Zechs joked as an explanation.

Bernett gave a hearty laugh. "I doubt it, sir. I bet she's a fiery one?"

"Very.", he smirked, unable to stop all the memories they'd made together. He spent so little time by her side, but every minute shared branded him in an indelible way. From the beginning, had he accepted or not, she came into his life to stay. And he missed her.

"Is she waiting for you, sir?"

"I hope so, Bernett."

"She doesn't look like a girl who sits around when not feeling appreciated."

"Have you met her? Because you are describing her so precisely…", Zechs narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"No, no, sir… I was just talking from what I know…", Bernett laughed again while showing his hands in an innocence statement. He was as a rake as Zechs when it came to women.

Bernett left and Zechs put the shirt back in the drawer before opening the care package his mother sent. She dispatched the parcel on the day after he left so it wouldn't take ages to arrive.

She still knew all his favorite brands of body wash, deodorant, and sunscreen and provided the correct amount to last until the end of his service. She added a letter and some pictures from the family together with a 500-piece jigsaw puzzle of a calming Kinkade painting, a very personal touch from her.

Opening the package of gummy bears Relena must have added, he ate a few while reading the note and wondering whether he had the energy to shower. But there's no way he could sleep like that.

He had barely closed his eyes when the specialist called him.

"We are needed."

The sun was about to rise. Zechs opened his eyes to the gray shadow inside the room and sat on his bed for a second. That heavy and exhausted shut down didn't recharge his body nor his mind. He needed some relaxed sleep, the kind in which you slide with ease and wake up with some soothing voice calling your name. But not any voice.

He was missing that satisfied tiredness after love and sleeping on the arms of his woman. He was missing his white bedroom, neutral and peaceful, filled with silence and her soft breathing.

While he buttoned his jacket, he glimpsed his turned over sheets on the small, hard mattress and allowed himself to remember her.

"Why the Navy?", she asked, resting her head on his chest.

"Why the Navy... ? Well, let me see… because of my father. He was an officer. He flew the jets and died in one. But he loved every second of it. He was one of the greatest pilots from his platoon and I wanted to live up to his name."

"Oh my God.", she mumbled, lazy and laughing.

"What?"

"You're so vain."

"You don't think trying to honor my dad's name is a good reason?"

"It's just… too much."

She heard his laugh echoing in his chest and only smiled this time.

"You are terrible, you know that?"

There was silence for some time.

"The truth is…"

"Yes?"

"I didn't know what to do… I guess I end up taking the easiest path."

"I don't believe you." she lifted her face to look him in his eyes. "You love the Navy."

"Yes, I do… and of course I wanted to be an officer when I was a boy, just like daddy… I really thought he was the bravest man in the world and all of that… but after his accident and seeing my mother's grief… I started feeling guilty for ever wanting that for me.", he put a black hair curl behind her ear.

"You didn't want to make her suffer...?"

"Yes, and maybe make her go through the same thing again… You know… we can't close our eyes to that possibility."

"That's true."

It was very difficult for her to accept my idea of becoming an officer but the fact is that she will never be at peace with it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Somehow, he always doubted his choices. The full acceptance of his insecurities had never happened before. He just threw himself in a wild lifestyle in order to not think about all the sadness, loss and uncertainty he witnessed and lived together with, every day since his father's funeral to that precise moment in his present. Even his reluctance on having a relationship could be explained by this negligence with his emotions.

Everywhere he looked at through the HumVee window was brown, the shades ranging from dark mud to light sand, dry and barren. It was like seeing some kind of portrait of his heart. He needed to go home. not because he was a coward, not because he was scared - actually he never felt so fearless and sure of what he wanted. He wanted to start fresh with Lucrezia and find his strength again. He decided that keep living with only the ghost of her presence would be the death of him.

Bernett parked the vehicle in front of a big abandoned building. The sun had just broken over the horizon. Its oblique light touched only the roof of the place that looked more like a gloomy ochre sand castle than a former inn.

No one would mention, but they were all very tired. They wanted to finish that mission as quickly as possible, so they got out the HumVee and went full gear to enter and check the place. Security hadn't arrived yet and wouldn't be there for hours.

The tension didn't fail them just as expected, heavy in the air, in the breath, on the shoulders and on the hands that held the gun. Every turning of corner came with missed beat of the heart. Somewhere the loud dripping of a tap counted the seconds, working as an ominous chronometer.

"There… take care…", Bernett whispered, pointing the end of the hallway with his head. There was a small open door straight on where he saw a passing shadow.

Bad news.

Were they being expected?

It was forbidden to blink now. The finger was ready on the trigger.

Someone was hiding at that door.

To their right side, the dirty windows were blocked by planks, creating an annoying dim inside the aisle. They couldn't be attacked by that direction at least. If they moved forward, they would be exposed to the unknown. If they decided to go back, they would probably not escape alive.

"Show yourself!", Mick couldn't hold himself, calling out. He fired.

There were shots.

"To the ground!", Bernett shouted.

"Navy EOD!", Zechs announced.

"The shot came from the back!", Mick whined, down to the ground, but not by choice.

Behind them, three men pointed M4 rifles to them.

"Bastards!", Bernett accused, leaning over next to Mick.

Zechs turned around to see what happened, and at the same time, more three men came from the door just as armed. They had their faces half-covered by _keffiyeh_ and wore heavy clothes worn out by the war and the desert.

"Lew, I'm so sorry, man. I fucked everything up." the specialist mouth was gushing blood now and his words sounded drowned.

"Shut the fuck up, Mick!", Bernett's panic reaction was always anger. He found a huge wound on Mick's neck, few millimeters under the corner of the jaw. He tried to stop the bleeding, but the jugular had been hit.

"Waste.", one of the men who came from the inside of the building mocked the scene. He and his companions exchanged predator smiles that lighted up their faces brown of sunburn.

"We are here for explosive material.", Zechs showed his hands, letting the rifle fall hanged by the bandolier.

"There are no explosives here, soldier.", with a movement of his hand, he commanded the other men to approach the officers and point their guns to their faces. "Sorry about the prank call."

Bernett snarled when he heard the joke and thought of resisting. But a hasty demonstration of courage had already cost a life today.

* * *

I'm taking a little longer to finish this fic than what I planned, but I'm working on it nonstop. Sorry about the proofreading errors and some other inconsistencies this work might present. Thanks so much for reading up to this point! I'd like to thank my friend Shirayuki Hime for the precious help!

July 3rd.


	12. Green - Part I

**Green**

 **Part I**

"Don't look at me like condoms haven't been invented yet."

"I hate him", Noin grumbled and tried to stand up, but changed her mind.

"Now you do, huh?", using merciless gravity, Une teased her friend.

"I'll kill you if you continue with your snarky remarks.", she announced with gnashed teeth using the little energy she had left. The dizziness prevailed over her motor coordination forcing her to sit before the toilet for a bit.

"What did I do? Look at you… you are green as a Martian and can barely stay on your feet." Une laughed, little impressed by the threat.

Noin let a puff of exasperation go, lowering her head. Her forehead almost touched the toilet.

She never knew what feeling sick was. Even when sailing. She spent much of her childhood on yachts and boats, another fact that made her so keen on the Navy, and never felt any different from when she was on land. But now, every morning was an endless torture of nausea.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Stop being sorry for yourself. Come on, I'll help you up.", Une stepped behind Noin and passed her arm on her shoulder. "One-two-three…"

Noin thought that was the deepest she ever got on her way down the proverbial rock bottom. But she would not let herself hit it.

"Thank you. I'm feeling better now." Noin dragged herself to the nearest bed. What slowed her wasn't the dizziness anymore, but the heavy realization of an undeniable fact - she was pregnant.

Une opened the small fridge and took a can of _Limonata_ and poured the content into a glass. Accepting the glass held out for her, Noin took small sips and sighed in between.

"Weren't you on pills?"

"I had a patch… I don't know what happened to it."

"You are crazy, you know? I've never thought of you being this reckless.", Une sat beside her on the bed.

"Neither have I.", she smiled. Repentance didn't come to her mind for a minute. But she still hated him. Very much.

He hadn't called or sent her the shortest message. The fact that she had walked away from him was something to consider as an explanation of his lack of contact. But he was the one who said they couldn't ignore their connection and, if he meant it, her stormy reaction wasn't a sound reason for him to lose his interest in her.

The mere thought about what happened that afternoon made her blood boil of outrage again. She was still far from agreeing with his way of dealing with the deployment.

Silly as it sounded, she felt a little betrayed, or at least, left out. If only he had shared his plans and intentions, if only he had had the decency to tell her what he was up to. At that small and decisive instant, she felt she wasn't part of his life.

"You are going to tell him.", Une wasn't asking or contemplating an action, no, she was commanding. "You need his help."

"I'm not sure he will be interested."

"Don't tell me you are giving up on him because of a stupid argument."

"Actually, he was the one to give up."

"I'm blaming your annoying behavior on your hormones, ok?", Une joked, but her smile was supportive.

"He is God-knows-where in fucking Iraq and it's up to me to cope alone with all the consequences.", Noin kept complaining in a funny mixture of desolation and outrage.

"Somebody has to have some information about him. He's not doing anything classified…"

"What good would it do? I don't want to get in his way."

"What do you mean?"

"What if telling him makes him lose his focus? And he is so far away… I…"

"Yes?"

Watching Noin's face from up close, Une noticed a silent suffering restraining her friend's words.

"No, nothing."

"Tell me or I'll quit as your best friend.", Une tried the blackmail technique to urge Noin to continue.

First, they laughed together, Noin sensed the calmness coming back to her chest.

"Weren't you the one who didn't have any best friends, that said this was the Navy and not a sorority?", and jested, referencing their first interactions.

"People change…", Une's words came as soft whispers from her composed smile.

Noin knew Une had a point. After all they lived together, they changed from complete strangers to the closest friends at the Academy. Nothing Noin told Une would shock or offend her. So, she resumed:

"The thing is… I wanted to see his reaction and know what he truly felt about having a baby… with me…"

"You really are a hopeless romantic! Who knew?"

"No, don't force me to admit I love him."

"You just did.", Une pointed out and Noin rolled her eyes before Une's silliness.

However, they had more important questions to meet:

"What am I supposed to do about the graduation? Should I leave Navy after it?"

"You should talk to the chief about it. The worst that can happen is for you to be ordered to work at the barracks. I know it isn't your dream but…"

"I worry about the baby. Will I be able to be apart from it after birth?"

Une showed a tender smile and shook her head:

"Probably not."

The meeting with the chief was the most important item on her list. Only after it she could access special treatment for her condition. Despite all of her morning sickness, she sat before the man and unloaded the news up front:

"I'm pregnant, sir."

He wasn't at all pleased by the announcement, spending a full minute staring at her gaunt complexion. His mouth twitched to the side, shaking his full mustache.

"This is not the time.", he produced at last, monotonous.

"I understand, sir.", she had prepared a composed mindset to present him, choosing not to use any fiery display of emotion. However, such a frosty reaction made it difficult for her to control herself. She almost sighed in exasperation.

"Who's the father?", he returned with a question that, though natural, was pronounced in an inconvenient intonation more unbearable than the dizziness that took her there.

"Lieutenant Zechs Merquise, from EOD, sir.", her answer sounded cool and dignified, but it was the first time she talked about her connection to Zechs to a stranger. It broke her heart a little to think that their relationship was far from being conventional. Also, the Navy was such a priority in her life that she hadn't even told her parents about the baby.

"Why him, God?", Zechs' playboy's fame hadn't escaped the chief. "I'll send you to the clinic. For now, you can continue with your activities. I'll meet with the upper chain and decide what we can offer you."

As much as the meeting was quick, it drained all her energy. The tension and the crudeness of the chief's words threatened to ruin her day.

"I found out someone who can give us information about Zechs, maybe even contact him.", Une met her at the aisle to the locker room. "How was the meeting by the way?"

"The chief didn't like it, especially the part about Zechs being the father.", Noin had her necktie loose while walking.

"He never likes anything."

"He gave me this referral to the ob-gyn and I'll set the appointment at lunch."

"He is probably upset of losing you. You are a brilliant cadet, you know that?"

"Thanks, Une."

"The guy I was talking about is Commander Khushrenada. He is Zechs' best friend and they worked together in the same office. He sure knows something about him."

"Ok, let's talk to him after class."

"Noin, are you feeling well? You are turning green again…"

"No big deal.", she swallowed.

"Can you make it to the lockers?"

She simply nodded. Her feelings were more conflicted than her stomach, and she wondered whether her dizziness was coming from her nerves.

The talk to the chief put her in such an uncomfortable position she was now questioning everything, but especially her involvement with the lieutenant.

Une was right, how could she be so reckless? How could she fall for those eyes, for that smile, for that touch? But, on the other hand, how could she not fall?

If she believed in such a thing as destiny, this would be the right moment to make it responsible for her attraction to him. Because that would be the only plausible explanation for her easy surrender by simply deciding the future wasn't as important as living the moment. All that epicurean attitude suddenly looked bad on her, causing regret to pinch her spirit as ill fitted shoes flaying her heels.

"Who is looking for the commander?", a sergeant appeared with haughty eyebrows risen in contempt.

"We are.", but Une's posture matched his, not surpassing it out of respect to the hierarchy. "JGs Cordelia Une and Lucrezia Noin."

"Clark, I will handle this.", Treize appeared lured by the imperious voice and the mention of Zechs' girl's name. "Would you please follow me, soldiers?" he ushered them with a polite gesture to the empty office. Since the chief was having lunch, he wouldn't mind him using it for a while.

"Ah… New protégées?", the sergeant couldn't help but provoke.

Treize wasn't approving of that vulgar mentality Clark usually displayed. He inhaled, conjuring some tolerance and then replied the man:

"Clark, that's no way to address the ladies. Remember they are the future of our organization.", the commander never lacked poise and that was what turned his scolding the more humiliating. "Now, if you excuse us.", Treize closed the room's door.

The women didn't sit nor make themselves comfortable and as soon as they got Treize's attention, Une explained:

"We don't have much time and we wouldn't come looking for you if it weren't important, sir."

"I'm aware of that. How can I help you, my ladies?"

"I'd like to contact Lieutenant Merquise, if possible.", Noin informed

"He hasn't got in touch since his departure. But I encouraged him to call you, miss Noin. Are you telling me he didn't…?"

"No, he didn't.", Une spat, crossing her arms.

"Son of a bitch.", Noin muttered, somewhat assaulted by despair.

"Indeed."

Une tried not to show amusement when she heard him agree with Noin but ended up smiling a bit. That commander had something very interesting about him - maybe it was the hint of extravagance his voice and gaze strewed.

Noin wasn't paying attention, her mind flying to all the worst scenarios.

"Une, let's go. Sorry for bothering you, sir."

"What's the matter with you? You might never see him again, Noin… you have to contact him."

"Zechs is incommunicable. Or maybe he doesn't want to be disturbed. Thank you for your time, sir."

"But Miss Noin… don't you need to talk to Zechs?"

"It… doesn't matter now."

"Of course it does. Sir, Noin is…"

"No, Une, don't you see? It's over. It's been 2 months already… he's too busy for his old shore life."

She was giving in to fear, but she needed to protect her heart or what was left of it for she had more than herself to take care.

Very much patient and intrigued, Treize followed the conversation the two women had before him. He never thought of interrupting and took the time to draw his wise and sharp conclusions.

"You've got have some hope, Noin. Don't judge him that fast. He may be afraid to talk to you and be rejected again.", Une held Noin's arm with gentleness in a last attempt to convince her to use her senses.

"Please, Miss Noin, forgive me for meddling. I can see we are handling with a very delicate matter here, but I feel I can be of help in this dilemma ... as a friend of Zechs', I can assure you that you are very important to him, so please tell me what is happening."

This would be the second time she had to make that disclosure to a strange person that apparently had no right to the information. She took a deep breath and under Une's reassuring watch, she proceeded:

"I'm carrying Zechs' child."

Treize had almost the same reaction as her chief. He frowned and kept in silence for an instant, processing the information with dedicated care.

"Congratulations.", he opened a pleased smile then and made a bow with his head. "Miss Noin, count on me to put you two in touch as soon as possible."

"Thank you.", it was Une who said because the only thing Noin could do was nodding.

Why it all had to be so heavy? The hormones, like Une said, were implacable. The hormones were the perfect scapegoat for all the confusion she was going through.

She got a squeeze-in with the ob-gyn for the next morning. Une felt sorry she couldn't accompany her.

"Tell me everything later, ok? You are on your 8th week, the image will be pretty clear. Maybe you can even see who it took more after.", Une had googled everything to liven Noin up a little, trying to create positive outlooks.

Noin giggled at that nonsense joke, forced to admit that Une's excitement was a powerful influencer. She still would describe herself as a little undecided about how to feel. The ultrasound scan would be the final thermometer.

It took her a couple minutes for being called.

"I'm Doctor Sally Po. Since I have your form here with me, let's move to the scan at once.", the blonde woman had a tender and bright expression on her smiling eyes to welcome Noin on her office.

Noin silently obeyed, lying down and opening the front of her hospital gown.

"How are you feeling, mother? Too much morning sickness?"

"Too much is an understatement."

The doctor laughed a little, nodding head.

"We'll see about it later. We have a lot to talk about… diets, vitamins… By the conception date stated here, I can say you are entering your 9th week. Why did you take so long to come see me?"

"I waited all I could, to the point it was undeniable."

"You don't want the baby…?"

"I didn't want to… believe. I know this isn't the most responsible thing to say… But I have no problem with having this baby."

"Only that the moment is not right…?", Sally stopped the proceeding to investigate. By the looks of it, she had a complicated situation on her hands.

Noin's belly was cold from the gel, but the doctor's voice sounded so encouraging she didn't mind a little chat.

"That was precisely what my chief said back at the Academy."

"Graduation is in two months, right? Don't worry, your pregnancy won't present as an obstacle to it, I assure you. You won't even need to buy a new dress uniform…", Sally hoped her trivial jokes kept the atmosphere light. "But it's the things after grad that worry you, right?"

"I'm trying not to think too much into the future anymore. I'll make decisions as I go and see what works."

"Fair enough. And what about the father? Is he a soldier too?"

"Yes, a Looie."

"So how does he feel about this new rank of his?"

Noin suddenly couldn't notice her own apprehension anymore, laughing at the doctor's witticisms and laying back on the pillow.

"He doesn't know yet.", the information escaped easily.

"Ah, is he out on a mission?" Sally started to capture the images for the exam.

"Yes." But then Noin sounded more pensive. Zechs left in quite an abrupt way and she made herself the favor to close the communication channel between them. She hated how sometimes her bad temper worked against her. Zechs' innocent carelessness, his lack of practice, hurt her, but it was his absence that would bring her the true pain. She needed him, more than ever.

"I see." Sally's restrained response didn't come offset. There was no need to mention how stressful it was to have a loved one away on a mission. There was no such thing as safe missions. Now, add to that the concept of a pregnancy probably resulting from a one-night stand and you have a pretty explosive combination.

A short instant of silence elapsed between them.

"Now, I have something here you definitely need to see, mother." Sally's announcement cut the air, her voice soft and amazed.

Lifting from the pillow, Noin focused at the monitor Sally indicated. She didn't have the ability to interpret the shadows and spots on the screen but she didn't need any expertise to know she was meeting her child for the first time. And it felt amazing.

"You are expecting twins."

* * *

It took me too long to finish this. =_=

I need more chapters than I have color prompts, so I'll divide the next prompts into parts.

This battle may be over but a new has just started! Onto the next chapter!

I'd like to thank all the kudos, favs, comments and reviews! I'm so glad for each one! Those are my motivation to continue!

Please, I'd love feedback!

July 19th.


	13. Aqua - Part I

**Aqua**

 **Part I**

"Kneel down.", the leader of the group murmured with detachment as if he wasn't giving any order.

Zechs could feel the irritation radiating from Bernett, nevertheless, there was no option but to surrender. They were searched, disarmed, and their hands were tied back. Everything happened at a frenetic pace, even hastened by the high temperature of the midday peak. Then the leader approached and studied the two soldiers. Bernett did not deign to look at him, simply focusing ahead, alienating himself from the situation. Zechs, on the other hand, raised his face and starred square into the eyes of his enemy.

The man was a few years older than him, a few wrinkles beginning to mark the corners of his light brown, almost yellow, eyes which sparkled like an ember.

There were no words between them, only threats exchanged with the blades of their glances. The same man that tied their hands finished the staring contest by tugging black hood over the prisoners' heads.

"Yalla, yalla!", Zechs and Bernett were guided by the sound of harsh commands and jerks while being held by the arm along a winding path until they got up the back of a truck.

The vehicle kept in motion, bumping for about two hours.

They ended tossed on the ground, where they lay for an indefinite time, their hands still tied, their faces still covered, waiting for the unknown or death.

"What the hell is going on?" Bernett's voice came muffled, tired, but it was so quiet in there that Zechs could understand him well.

He did not want to say anything. He had no idea where they were and who might be listening to them. If he had to give Bernett a reply, he would say they were at war. The occupation was well advanced and the local government had virtually no autonomy left, but they couldn't think that this meant the war was over.

"Sayyid." Someone called and the metallic echo of his word flapped into the walls of the tight empty space. The owner of the voice crouched next to Zechs and pulled his hood. "What's your number?"

"What do you want from us?"

The man's smile was huge, handsome, bright, one of the warmest smiles Zechs had ever seen. And he kept smiling just like that as he pulled Zechs by the collar and, with unbridled force, smashed his head onto the ground.

"I ask the questions, Sayyid." He explained quietly, his pronunciation had a pleasant musical accent. "Now, answer, what's your number?"

"618543660."

"870980432." Bernett promptly informed when his hood was also pulled. He hated having to cooperate, he hated having no choice.

"Good," and the leader left, closing the door.

"Have we invaded a guerrilla's territory? Why did they capture us?" Bernett didn't give up trying to understand the scrape they got into and sighed, annoyed.

With some effort, Zechs managed to sit down, though his hands were still trapped. Bernett imitated him then and they sat back to back. Zechs looked around the small square room. It was covered with chipped tiles whose enamel one day must have been aqua, like the bottom of a swimming pool. The only window was too small for a man to pass through, too high for him to see anything of their location. The light coming from the filthy glass was sparse, the thing that really lit up the room was a faint yellow lamp hung by the wire.

"We have no chance of escaping. We'll have to wait. "Bernett went on, deciding to state the obvious.

Would Zechs forget the importance of patience? He didn't like the idea of having so much opportunity to think. And since Bernett was well acquainted with what the Good Book said about a moment to speak and a moment to be quiet, Zechs could count on enough tranquility to evaluate on his whole life while sitting on the dirty floor of that old bathroom.

Time froze in there. A minute or an hour later – who knows? – one of the hijackers returned and unlocked the door. He invaded the place, hoping to catch them on the run, looking at the sides and imposing his presence. He pulled Bernett up and yelled at them as he led Bernett away. He slammed the door and left the noise echoing like an explosion in the room, disturbing Zechs' mind. He had to watch his friend being dragged and couldn't do anything about it.

Patience or impotence?

What could be happening? Why had they been captured? What use would they have? Their death was just being postponed ... Mick was the lucky one, KIA.

If time hadn't passed before, then it ceased to exist.

He kept his ears attentive, but he couldn't get a hint of what might be happening to Bernett. His torture had already begun there.

Exhaustion and boredom finally crept over him and he fell asleep against his will.

He woke up with a bump on his shoulder that knocked him on the floor. When he opened his eyes, he saw the rifle barrel glued to his forehead. A noise at his side caught his attention and from the corner of his eye, he managed to recognize Bernett, fallen down, groaning as low as he could, unwilling to display pain to his enemies.

It was Zechs' turn to find out what was happening.

"Come on!" The man shouted, shaking the gun.

He took a deep breath and sat, his shoulder throbbing. The man used his free hand to pull Zechs by the collar, giving him some support to stand up. Then he pushed him forward.

Outside, another man was waiting for them. He held Zechs by the arm while the armed guy locked the bathroom again. The tight aisle barely held the three and they had to walk in line. There was no need to cover Zechs' face. Knowing his location was of no use, it wasn't like he would contact anyone.

A third man was waiting by a bedroom's open door. At the entrance, yielding to his instinct, Zechs locked his legs, trying to get rid of the grip and elbow the face of his "companion." The directions in Arabic became more and more hostile and the guard who waited for them had to help control their prisoner.

First, they hit the back of Zechs' knee and then hit him with the buttstock of the rifle until he fell, focusing especially on the bifurcation of his neck and shoulder. When he was already bent, they hit his back with the all the strength and intent to crush every bone.

Zechs had barely touched the floor when they lifted him up, threw him into the room, and placed him in a chair in the middle of the place.

"Sayyid, these aren't manners."

Zechs looked up and saw the leader's relaxed smile lighting up his predatory eyes.

"What am I doing here?"

"You will help us."

Every muscle in Zechs' body still throbbed from the bruises, but that was not enough to kill his petulance. He frowned, looked around, looked down, taking his time. Then he replied:

"What a strange way to ask."

"Who said we were asking? That's the problem with you soldiers... always thinking more of yourselves than you should... "

The man snapped his tongue in disapproval and one of the henchmen accepted that sound as permission to start over with the beating.

As he was hitting Zechs once, twice, several times, a grin of laughter escaped his throat and grew more taunting with every hit, making it impossible to know whether it was the fun that fueled the violence or the opposite.

"Turn the camera on." Zechs managed to hear between the thrashing, despite the pain that traveled through his nervous system. "Soldier 618543660, Navy EOD. If you want your man alive, you know what to do."

The beating was interrupted, leaving Zechs exhausted in the chair like a rag doll. Even though he could still use his legs, his abdomen had been lashed so many times that for now, he didn't have the strength to move, he could barely breathe.

"Again."

The leader's command was attended to in a heartbeat. They started by striking the back of Zechs' neck and hurling him on the floor. Zechs landed with his head and it was as if a lightening bolt raced through his spine. Paralyzed by pain, he clenched his teeth searching for the strength to resist.

The now empty chair also became a weapon. Holding the furniture by its backrest, the torturers hailed Zechs' back with powerful blows until they got uninterested of the toy and began kicking. There was no pattern, the attackers just behaved as bad soccer players. One of them took pleasure in hitting the waist, where the side of the body felt more vulnerable and soft. The taste of hot iron rose to Zechs' mouth and he made a tremendous effort to spit. But he couldn't.

Another pause. The slaughterers pointed their rifles at the hostage just to create an impact image for the footage. The game was far from over, though.

"Once more.", And it was just when he started to get comfortable that everything was repeated.

His agony screams escaped uncontrollably. He forced himself to find something in his mind he could focus on. He had never thought it would be so difficult to overlook the pain.

Under the kicking and butt-stroking came only images that, instead of distracting him with some relief, ended up bringing even more hurt – he remembered his mother's and sister's faces… Noin's face.

"I thought you were a soldier," He was completely out of his mind when he said that to the woman he loved. That was a perfect example of taking something for granted. But sometimes he could give good advice… A soldier – that was what he would have to be if he wished to see her one more time, one last time.

As blood, pain, and dirt deaden his senses, he clung to the hunger of looking her in the eyes, touching her skin, tasting her kiss, hearing her laughter, smelling her perfume. It was not pathetic to live for love. It was weak to live without it.

"Sayyid? Say something…" The leader crouched beside him and whispered in his ear. Zechs grunted in an aggressive tone but didn't move. It did not matter if they hit him or left him be for the pain reigned over every millimeter of his body.

Pulling the soldier's head to face him, he saw the blood pasted to his skin and with a movement of his hand, he demanded a damp cloth. He cleaned the gore stains roughly, examining Zechs' face for injuries:

"Sayyid, you have to hold your good looks. We can't lose our product demonstrator."

* * *

We are almost at the end of this fic. Since my vacation is over I'll probably need a little more time to finish it. The problem isn't the plot itself, it's its form.

I want to thank everybody who read this despite all its errors and problems. :) Thanks so much for all the kudos, hits, views, comments, reviews... I'm really happy to be able to create something you all could enjoy.

I've been having a great experience writing this fic and sometimes I feel I'm improving, little by little.

I'd love to hear from you, as always!

I'd also like to thank Jessica Yoko for the consultancy.

July 29th.


	14. Green - Part II

**Green**

 **Part II**

He blinked for the first time in fifteen minutes. He blinked but he didn't dare keep his eyes closed. Doing that would be the same as rewatching that gruesome nightmare. Even worst, closing his eyes would be the same as living the pain himself and taking all the hits just as he watched Zechs take his.

They were soldiers and knew capture was a possibility never to be discarded. The awareness of that fact didn't make a more acceptable reality, though. Treize's coldness and strong self-confidence were put to test and even if he prided himself of his bravery, a strange and new kind of fear crept over his skin.

What would he tell Noin?

And how would she react?

He turned the screen off and held his forehead with both hands entwined in a fist and sighed.

If the worst happened… he hated having to consider this option. If the worst did happen, what would be of Noin? It didn't matter that the father of her child was an officer, for the Navy she was a single mother and would not receive the support owed to a war widow. Zechs' family would help her, of course, but it wouldn't be the same.

The torment Zechs was going through affected everybody close to him as a domino effect. Treize had to think about Zechs' mother too, who had already lost a husband and now could be forbidden from receiving her son home. There's Relena also, whose youth would be hurt by a war that suddenly wasn't so distant from her.

He was given all assurances that the situation was being readily addressed and that the contact with the capturers had already been established. But he wasn't assured at all. He wanted to be there. He would talk to his captain, to the admiral, to the president, but he would go follow the negotiation in person.

But first, he had to decide what he should tell Noin, given that he told her anything.

Zechs' family would be informed only if he went MIA, or KIA or rescued and sent home. He didn't know much about Noin, but he was sure she would want to know Zechs' situation as soon as possible, even if it meant receiving very bad news.

Since Une left him her number, he sent her a message telling her he got news. They came three hours later, taking advantage of lunch break. Unsure if they would have time to eat, they didn't change and came with their PE clothing.

"Good afternoon, ladies." His greeting didn't come as natural as he planned. It was impossible to fake utter calm.

With skittish eyes, they greeted him back and waited. It was obvious something was wrong.

"Now, would you sit down, please?" he showed them the chairs in front of the chief's table and closed the door. "How are you doing, Une, Noin?", sitting on the table, he crossed his arms and took a good look at them.

The heavy atmosphere crushed them. Taking a deep breath, he started:

"I am sorry for not having better news to tell you. Zechs was taken hostage of a guerilla. The group wants to trade him for a comrade who was taken as a war prisoner."

Noin wanted to have a different reaction. She thought she was strong, stronger than that and well prepared to face any kind of adversity with her chin up and dry eyes. She had been successful until now, not shedding a tear for Zechs since his abrupt leaving. But it was different when it came to her babies.

Babies. Twins. She had barely got used to the idea of having twins and now she was presented with the possibility of being a single mother.

Her life changed completely after that black night… It was all her doing. She chose all of that. She had to choose again between regret and resiliency, between bitterness and acceptance, between sorrow and happiness.

After seeing Doctor Po interpreting the ultrasound image for her, after listening to that double tiny beating hearts, there was no doubt what to choose.

Her silence, though long, was respected by Treize and Une. They'd be there with her all day long if needed.

She didn't want to speak only to ask obvious questions or express redundant grief. But bottle up wouldn't do any good either.

Letting the air escape her lungs entirely, she raised her eyes to Treize's:

"I'd rather learn he was dead." Her voice came bitter and low and her eyes brimmed with dew drops tears. Death would be final and easier to deal with than the agony of uncertainty. Waiting hurt more than the idea of having him gone.

Treize read those thoughts by studying her eyes while the tears rolled down her cheeks. Agreeing with a slow movement of his head, he continued:

"But don't lose all hope. Negotiations are already happening.", he felt he was lying to her, but that was a lie he wanted to believe in too.

"So, this means he will be immediately sent home after the rescue.", Une decided to point out. "Let's look at the positive side: Zechs will be back soon." She was talking about positive results, but her voice wasn't cheery. Taking one of Noin's hand in hers, Une making her support clear.

However, contradictory as it seemed, that was also a little scary. Noin started to ask herself how long she would have to wait to break him the news and how Zechs would feel about it. Suddenly all she could do was worrying. She had never been on such unstable ground.

Was that so because she doubted Zechs' feelings for her? He never stated anything… he always acted like a player. But his eyes told her all the time they were together how in love he was. It was true. She was more to him than other girls ever were. She had to believe that, have hope and trust her heart. And her heart was hurting for him now. That could only be love.

* * *

I want to thank everybody who is reading and following this fanfic!

Sorry for the delay!

Special thanks to Jessica Yoko for all the help!

August 19th.


	15. Aqua - Part II

**Aqua**

 **Part II**

The yellow light changed the aqua color of the tiles to a nauseating shade of green. Ever shining, it made impossible for him to tell the passing of days. Not that it mattered. Many things, including time, had lost sense.

He kept power enough to breathe. Of course, he wanted to survive, but right now even that had little importance. There was so much pain he could only think about aching.

He studied his own hands, unable to recognize those filthy fingernails or his darkened skin as his own. He rummaged his own clothes. The different nuances of the camouflage had been lost under mud and old dry blood. His jacket was made into rags in his back and arms after all the blows it took. The embroidered tab with his name patched on his chest had long since become illegible.

Beside him, Bernett had let his head hang from his neck, his eyes slumped in a crack on the tile. Zechs could only identify him because they had come in there together. Unlike himself, his friend's face was covered in bruises and some ill-healed cuts. His hair had grown a little, but not enough to cover his nape that was shining with sweat. Besides, it had been some time since he had given up his words and locked them inside an ominous silence.

Every once in a while, they exchanged a deadened look. They were simply waiting. It was the only thing they could do.

Their captors never fed them but gave them enough water so that they still had blood to spill. Their waning energy caused their mind to go blank. That place was no rock bottom… that was the Sheol.

He snorted, the air escaping his nose made his stomach sting with pain.

The concept of Sheol involved remembrance. Now, who would remember him? What would he be remembered for?

If Noin would ever think of him, she'd always have the silly image of a conceited man, a soldier who didn't know teamwork and shut her out at the very moment they were bonding. She would remember him for his sentimental clumsiness.

He'd rather not be remembered at all, then.

He had failed her.

He would leave his mother and his sister without a proper goodbye, but Noin he would lose because he had the chance to part with her as lovers and he wasted it.

He had failed her for good.

He knew that the moment that bathroom door opened.

He let an empty sigh go.

Could he still change that?

He was alive, wasn't he?

Anyway, he was going to find that out at that precise moment.

On his fubar condition, he had nothing to lose.

He propped his body on his elbows and called a strength he wasn't sure he would still have to stand up. Once he was on his two wobbly feet, he advanced upon the man that entered the room and hit him hard in the face, again using borrowed energy from an unknown source. Zechs kept taking advantage of his surprise attack by holding the man by his clothes and trying to throw him against the wall. He managed to strike him again, square on the nose.

Bernett watched first in disbelief, but, in the next second, he was up on his feet and attempted stealing the enemy's gun.

Another guy came to his comrade's rescue and the four of them wrestled a little until Zechs was knocked on the head by the buttstock of a rifle. He fell on the cold floor and raised his eyes to the gun pointed at him, but he had trouble understanding what he was seeing. He touched his head and it was suddenly wet and he passed out before he could identify the goo on his fingers as blood.

As for Bernett, he was dragged out after being lashed on the ribs a couple of times as discipline. Zechs couldn't witness that either, knocked out on the floor.

His skull was throbbing as a waking up alarm when he opened his eyes. If only he could hit snooze… but the more he tried to situate himself, the more his head ached. He eventually gave up trying to sit and stared at the yellow lamp shining as a solitary star in hell.

He felt dizzy and exhausted and angry.

Where was Bernett?

Weren't they together minutes ago?

Right.

Then somebody came and they fought and now…

Now he was alone.

He got a bad feeling that more than a couple minutes have passed since Bernett was taken.

And he had an even worse feeling that Bernett would never come back.

Bernett had never given up. He died a hero. He died in vain.

They were soldiers alright. But they meant no harm, no part of the conflict. They weren't sent there to war. They worked there dealing with the aftermath. If they fought, they did it to disassemble the war. They were there to somehow put peace in action. They weren't there to die heroes. No, not that kind.

But there he was.

The door was jolted open again. They came in three. Zechs smirked, feeling commended. Two of the men grabbed him by the arms and the other pointed his gun at him, walking backward, always facing him while they paced down the narrow aisle.

The time had come to find his freedom – his end.

The same room he had already visited many times during his stay there didn't store anything new to him. He smirked again, defying his fate. He showed his teeth, dark from blood, as a beaten dog still proud to snarl. He could be prey, but he wouldn't be easy prey. At least not in his attitude. His limbs might not respond anymore, but his heart would fight until the end.

"Sayyid, your people aren't loyal to their men. Your people abandoned you and your friend.", and stepping to the side as an emphasizing movement, the leader of the guerilla gestured toward a fallen body to the right.

Zechs didn't want to follow his signal, he didn't want to give the man the pleasure of being obedient. After all, he knew what he would see. So, he averted his eyes and made a point of turning his head to the opposite direction. He was good on body language too.

"Sayyid is rejecting your brother in arms?"

Zechs didn't answer with words. He mixed saliva and blood in his mouth and spit on the floor close to the man's feet, proving he was a good shooter too.

The amusement in the man's face changed to disgust as he shook his head.

"Turn the camera on."

Zechs had already gotten used to that sentence as the password to torture. His hands were tied behind his back and he was thrown on the floor. He landed on his knees but held his weight and kept his eyes locked with the enemy.

"Proud and relentless as I expected. You die with honor today, Sayyid.", the man crouched before Zechs and declared in a low tone, not to be captured by the microphone in the camera.

Then he stood up and took one step away, his face suddenly assuming a stern and reserved countenance.

"You can pray now."

Things couldn't get more twisted.

Zechs watched the man turn his back to him and choose something from a table.

"Any last words?"

When he turned back to Zechs, he showed him a knife. It looked like a regular butcher's knife, shining and sharp. Zechs' time was over.

The ritual was disrupted by an abrupt succession of loud noises somewhere outside of the bedroom. The most noticeable were shots and shouts.

The leader of the guerilla held the handle of the knife with white knuckles and roared orders in Arabic. Then, he approached Zechs hastily and held his head, bringing the cutting edge to the neck of his prisoner.

Zechs felt the tickle of the blade on his skin but the chaos outside acted as an incentive to him try to squirm himself out of the man's grip.

There were no commands when the door was forced open. Only four precise shots cut the air. The last of the guerilla tumbled at once.

The house was swept from top to bottom and when it was deemed clean from menaces, the rush dissolved as soon as the operation ended.

It took time for Zechs to believe all had really happened. His hands were untied and his heart was still pounding from all the adrenaline. Blood trickled from his neck fresh and warm although the pain seemed to have vanished completely.

"You are safe now.", one of the men dressed in the Navy camo muttered to him through his balaclava.

They helped him stand up. Zechs looked over his shoulder for the last sight of Bernett. His body was being removed by some other soldiers from the special force. Zechs couldn't bring himself to speak. It tore him apart to realize he had lost his companion.

He felt like crying then, but he didn't have the energy for it either. So he simply stared blankly forward while being taken by the arms.

"You are safe now. You are going home."

"What?", he moved his head slowly to the right, finally acknowledging a voice.

"You are safe. It's over."

"I know.", his reply was low and pensive.

"What's your name?"

"Lieutenant Zechs Merquise." The answer came as if he was a machine.

"Can you tell us what happened, lieutenant?"

"I was captured, sir. It was a trap. We were… we…", he hesitated. "Bernett, sir… he couldn't make it… he couldn't…" speaking was so hard because he kept trying to control the sobs.

"It's okay, lieutenant. Keeping breathing."

"My team was killed, sir. Bernett was a great soldier. Mick too. They didn't deserve this."

"Nobody did."

"I couldn't do anything." The tears were streaming down his face against his will.

"Nobody expected that from you, lieutenant. Now, breathe, sir."

The sunlight hurt Zechs' eyes, confusing him. The medics were waiting and put him on a longboard. He flailed a little when they tried to strap him, unwilling to see himself tied again.

"It's ok, sir. Please, let us help you. You are safe now", the doctor talked with a soothing but practical voice, holding his shoulders while people got him strapped to the board.

They lifted him and carried the stretcher to the medical vehicle. The only way he could look was up. The sky was bright and clear and obnoxious to stare at, resembling an infinite aqua-tinted pool. He closed his eyes, weariness taking over, but he kept seeing the light for a long time as if the lamp would never abandon him.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and leaving your comments and reviews! They are much appreciated!

Thanks for your patience and tolerance!

Jessica Yoko, thank you so much for your friendship and precious help! S2

Only one chapter to finish this! Now, back to work! S2

Sept. 20th.


	16. Navy

**Navy**

The dress blues comes in such a dark navy shade it looks black to the unobservant eye. Zechs thought it was appropriate. After all, he still felt like mourning. While adjusting his tie, he stared at his own eyes in the mirror searching for the man that left that room 5 months earlier. It was hard to deviate from the image engraved in his retina of Bernett's bloody and beaten face showing accusatory dead eyes.

The survivor guilt couldn't be dodged all days of the week, and especially today its cold hand grasped his heart with all intention of stopping it.

"Zechs…?", he heard his name molded by that which became his favorite voice. He used to dream about that sound many times while recovering from the abduction. But then it was real and with him there.

He found Noin reflected in the mirror. She was approaching him from behind wearing her lunar smile more as an interrogation mark. Her hand rested on her belly, hidden inside the wide A-lined jacket.

"Come back", she urged as if she knew what was happening in his head.

She was the silver lining he leaned on. Nodding his head, he turned to her and smiled a sad but genuine smile. By her side, happiness was doable. Her soft and serene light cut through the darkness and touched his heart, warming it and breaking the grip of pain.

He locked his eyes on hers, noticing she had his combination cap in one of her hands.

"Now you are ready", she put the hat on the top of his head and hummed her soothing words without taking her eyes from his. "I know you are taking them with you for all your life. They would be proud of you."

"They deserve this medal more than me."

"You all deserve it.", she voiced in a low tone, hoping the tremble in her voice wouldn't show. She had just admitted the presence of her own ghost – it could be any one of the men in Zechs' place then. Zechs' being alive was just a matter of luck.

She sought for support in her babies by caressing her belly again. She felt them a little agitated. They were almost 25 weeks old and she needed to get used to their kicks and turns. They would probably be two spirited kids. Zechs covered her hand with his and followed her motion. They exchanged intimate looks, but suddenly Noin's eyes opened wide.

"What's wrong?", with furrowed eyebrows, Zechs checked.

"They calmed down", and she smiled, reading that as a good signal. Maybe the children wanted Zechs close as much as she wanted.

He touched her forehead with his lips, hit by a wave of devotion. His mouth moved forming the words "I love you", but he didn't make any sound. Having her there was the same as having the whole world within his reach.

He enveloped Noin in a hug quite different from the grip he'd used when they first met. It was no longer just passion that he felt for her. His desire had become something more powerful. Resting his chin on top of her head, he began to rock her with a gentle movement. She barely fitted inside his arms even though she wasn't that big yet.

The wonder of being a father still hadn't vanished. Maybe it would never vanish.

He had a single wish to fulfill when he returned home: to see Noin again. After thinking so much about her, he wanted to confirm his memories. Feeling her sweet gaze was the real prize, more important than any medal. The urge to apologize for him being so distracted hurt him and his intentions were to offer more than his regret, but show what his feelings for her were.

After being rescued, Zechs was taken to a local hospital, where Treize was waiting for him. The familiar presence was a relief, but the true balm came from the news Treize brought:

"Noin searched for you. You should have called her like I said." Treize pointed out with a kind and good-humored voice, in an attempt to make Zechs laugh, but wasn't very successful. "Get well soon. She's waiting for you."

The encouragement, however, worked well, and in two weeks, Zechs recovered enough to make the long trip home.

Although Treize was with him all the time, updating Zechs on the events at the base, he never thought about revealing Noin's situation. He'd never commit the enormous disrespect of depriving the lady of making such a significant announcement herself.

With his health re-established, as far as his body was concerned, Zechs was back home and counting on Esther's care to finish healing his soul. He still had nightmares and doubts and kept his coming back in complete secrecy for a week. But when Treize told him that Noin would have that weekend off, he decided the moment to meet her had arrived. Using Treize as his mediator, he invited her to visit him as soon as possible.

She expected that moment to come. However, she found herself shocked. The truth was she was as nervous as he was unsure about their reunion. She feared how he'd get the news and whether he'd be able to deal with the responsibility she was presenting at that moment.

Their casual romance was going through so many challenges… the urge to overcome all those obstacles only proved that their desire had turned into love.

Esther received Noin and Une at the door. It was a pleasant afternoon with a strong breeze blowing, bringing spring close.

"Such beautiful flowers!", The housekeeper couldn't help herself observing at the sight of small and delicate blue irises. Esther hadn't had the opportunity to meet Noin in person before, but she had prepared well for the occasion by listening to Zechs, who didn't hesitate to explain everything he had learned about Noin during the short time they spent together. "I'm going to put them at the dinner table."

"We are having dinner…?"

"But of course… I even prepared _arista alla Fiorentina_!"

Une laughed, exchanging glances with Noin, who seemed paralyzed.

"Thank you so much for the invitation", Une decided to answer for both, since Noin couldn't escape her stupor yet.

"Now, the lieutenant must be waiting for you on the porch."

"Is there anything I can help you with?", Une offered, deciding it would be better if Noin saw Zechs first, alone.

"Come with me…" Esther smiled and nodded toward the kitchen, understanding what Une planned.

While passing by Noin, Une squeezed her arm in encouragement. Then, she followed Esther, answering what she had just mentioned about the weather.

Noin watched her friend go and then looked around. She had spent just one night at that house, but she could remember the layout very well. Surveying her space was a second nature procedure after all. She took a deep breath and walked slowly to the porch. It ran along the whole side of the building and was the perfect spot for watching the lovely ocean sunset outside.

Zechs had listened to Esther answer the bell, speaking loudly and delighted. Although he hadn't heard Noin's voice, he checked the clock and knew that it could only be her arriving. Leaving the office, he snuck into the rooms until reaching the porch. Noin had his back to him, moving side to side, running her hand over the wooden balustrade. He watched her for an instant, his heart beating hard from fear and joy.

He had given that woman so much power over him! However, he did so willingly because he loved her to the point of surrendering his complete fate to her.

At the same time that he wanted to run up to her and hold her, take her off her feet and spin with her across the deck, he was worried by the cold and resented reception she had the right to offer him.

Hearing footsteps, Noin looked over her shoulder. As her eyes fell on his image, she turned around facing him and took a hesitant step forward.

Her countenance gave up all the anguish she'd went through in his absence and, though she'd rather have restrained herself, looking at him was enough for the tears to begin to run. Her heart, which was beating cautiously weighed down by the tension, took off in a wild almost unbearable rhythm.

It was difficult for him to take the proper action. He actually didn't know what it would be. He remained pensive and worried, totally still. Her crying didn't bewilder him. After all, she had always made it clear that she cared for him and wanted more than an adventure. He only insisted on underestimating her feelings because he forgot that not all people were detached emotionally and mere sailors of pleasures as he used to be.

He paused to imagine what she probably had endured after receiving the information of his capture. She had been imprisoned and tortured too, not by terrorists or guerrilla soldiers, but by fear, insecurity, and pain of their abrupt separation. He wasn't the only one to suffer. Maybe she had even suffered more than him…

He had to comfort her. It was the least he could do.

When he took her in his arms, she surrendered to his support as if she had lost all the strength to hold her body, clinging to his neck while hiding her face in his chest. After spending a full minute lost inside his embrace, crying silently, her heart settled and she moved just a little in order to look into his eyes.

The smile Zechs displayed was gentle and shy. She caressed his face, reading the lines in his cheekbones and jaws with her fingers, a sigh of relief escaping her after she made sure it was all real.

"I couldn't wait to see you again", he murmured. "I wouldn't find peace if I didn't see you one more time… or at least one last time."

"One last time?"

"I know I failed you, Lucrezia. So I'll understand if you prefer this to be the last time we see each other."

"Don't talk like that. I was waiting for you."

"I'm so sorry for making you suffer like this…"

"Me too. But we know how things are. Sometimes we don't have any other choice but to be soldiers."

He could hear the reproof behind her words and it made his smile grow bigger and brighter. She being angry at him could only be a good signal.

"We need to talk." But then Noin disentangled herself from his arms and spoke in a very sober voice.

The sudden change in her manners alarmed him.

"What happened?"

"Zechs…", she looked him square in the eyes, her eyebrows furrowing as she gathered strength to break the news. "I know these are difficult times for you…" her eyes dropped to the floor and her own conflict started to upset her. She sought a subterfuge: "I… I didn't even ask you how you are…"

His forehead wrinkled with confusion as he studied her for a while.

"You know… I'm facing one day at a time. But having you here reminds me the reasons for being brave." He confessed in a passionate manner, even though he didn't detect why she was acting so elusively.

"Zechs…" and there came the tears again, biting the back of her eyes. She moved away a little, one hand slowly running through her hair.

"Tell me, Lucrezia, what's happening?", He urged her prompted by the terrible secret she seemed to keep and that troubled her so.

"Zechs, I'm pregnant. I found it out two months after your departure." The weight on her chest was eliminated and the strangled air could finally circulate.

"I see." His face turned serious and his eyes dimmed with the conclusion that nothing would be the same again after what she told him.

He looked away from her, frozen for a moment by his own thoughts. They were all empty and exhaustive to process, blocking the way for his sincere emotions to show.

Noin stood there, held hostage by his answer. Her eyes were engulfed in tears that overflowed effortlessly, reflecting the golden light of the setting sun as they ran down her face.

She had never wept like this. She had never been afraid to express herself, but tears had never come so easily to her. But she couldn't help crying like that. Before meeting Zechs, she had nothing, but now she was in a position where she had enough to suffer a devastating loss. And she understood it was the same with him.

His lack of response was enervating. She had never been much patient either. She'd rather be independent and practical, though maintaining a gentle disposition. His silence made her wonder if he was considering avoiding the commitment for fear of someday leaving her helpless, just as his father did to his mother due to the operational risk.

At the same time, she couldn't see him evading from something entrusted to him, whether it was a challenge or a promotion or a new life situation. Even though he was recovering from the ordeal he had just faced, he was goal-oriented. And she was just giving him a new goal to pursue.

He watched her ivory face being modified by the diffuse light that painted the sky in pink and orange hues, mixing melancholy and charm into a picture his eyes treasured with eagerness.

"Zechs… talk to me." She pleaded, wanting to reach out and touch him.

He shook his head and smiled again.

"During the time I was away, I realized what was missing in my life. You know how it goes… we only value it when losing it. I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since we met. You marked me forever. And when I thought I couldn't love you more than this, you give me this news…" Zechs embraced her once more. "Nothing could make me happier than building a family with you, Lucrezia."

Noin swallowed the tears, sobbed, and laughed, all at the same time. Feeling his warm hands holding her face, she closed her eyes and received the kiss he carefully planted on her lips.

One kiss followed the other, gentle at first and then slowly becoming a manifestation of desire and happiness. One touch was what it took for their bodies to remember the delight of being together and the unique joy they could make each other feel.

"Now, Lucretzia, tell me one more thing…" Between their kisses, an exciting but absurd idea came up to his mind.

"Yes?" She murmured, all her agony having completely disappeared when he held her by the waist.

"Are they twins?"

She moved away from him just enough for looking at his face.

"How do you know?"

He laughed, bringing his forehead to touch hers.

"My grandma had a twin sister. The possibility of it happening to my kids wasn't great, but I always wanted twin children."

"I should have expected you saying that." She teased him, rolling her eyes before laughing.

"You are the best, Lucrezia." He wiped the remaining tears from her face and kissed her cheek. "I'll be by your side all the time."

"You'd better be, Lieutenant Zechs Merquise."

They laughed, hugging a little more.

"Have you picked the names yet?"

"No, I was hoping you could help me with that."

"Absolutely."

There was still a lot to be said, however, they didn't need to rush because from now on there would be plenty of time for that.

That night they celebrated the future.

And now, almost three months later, it was an occasion to pay homage to the past.

As Zechs stood before his commander, he still brought the heavy load of what he saw and endured on his back and in his heart. He was aware that thinking about those who lost their lives would always be painful and that perhaps the ghosts would never disappear, no matter how much he was forgiven.

Everything that happened in life had a reason to be, even the unexpected events, which remind us to be humble and cause the moments to earn interest. The same applies to the past. Scars weren't witnesses of weakness, but monuments to willpower and receipts of the new opportunities. And he was determined to do everything in his power to use those new chances gifted to him.

After receiving the medal in front of his family and friends, Zechs celebrated the honor with a big dinner that already served as a rehearsal for what awaited him and Noin in two weeks.

Even though he didn't expect her to join him in wearing the deep navy dress blues for their wedding, he couldn't care less about the color of the gown she had chosen to wear. Lucrezia would look lovely in any hue because she was the prism that revealed them. She was the only person who could make him understand that true love was much like light, for it contained all the existing colors.

* * *

Hello there!

This is the last chapter! I can't believe I was able to finish. It was very, very difficult to write this story.

Thank you so much for reading it and taking time to comment it with your opinions!

Special thanks to Jessica Yoko and QMC for the help and to ClaraxBarton for introducing me to the fandom!

All this wasn't possible without you!

I know there probably are a lot of mistakes here, but I hope you can enjoy reading!

It was very hard to write this story and especially this chapter but I really had a lot of fun!

Until we meet again!

October 26th.


End file.
